


es derek hale wtf

by Anhara



Series: Traducciones [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no se cree todo eso de la mágica, trascendental historia de las almas gemelas, se ríe de todas esas películas donde las parejas tocan la marca del otro por primera vez, ojos colmados de lágrimas de emoción cuando sienten la unión fluye a través de sus cuerpos (¿A quién se le ocurren este tipo de cosas?), sacude la cabeza ante toda esa gente soñadora dispuesta a pagar dinero para buscar su otra mitad.<br/>Stiles simplemente es ambivalente respecto a todo esto. ¿Encuentra a su otra mitad? Perfecto. ¿No? Está bien; es feliz con lo que tiene.<br/>Al menos eso es lo que continua diciéndose a sí mismo.<br/>~<br/>Sabéis como acaba la historia, pero, ¿cómo empezó?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [its derek hale wtf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752875) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción, creada con el permiso del autor original y con el animo de hacer llegar sus historias a más gente.
> 
>  
> 
> _Este trabajo esta creado para el disfrute privado del lector. La autora no da su permiso para que este trabajo sea compartido con o leído por la prensa públicamente, o nadie que trabaje en Teen Wolf, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a los actores, equipo técnico, escritores o productores. Tampoco da permiso para que este trabajo se comparta en webs tales como Goodreads, pagina destinada a trabajos publicados fuera de un fandom._  
>  ~
> 
> Esta es una historia que acompaña a [soulmates tbh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5125700) (Original [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269)), contada desde el punto de vista de Stiles, y aqui habra eventos anteriores, correlativos y posteriores a la primera historia.

Stiles no se cree todo eso de la mágica, trascendental historia de las almas gemelas, se ríe de todas esas películas donde las parejas tocan la marca del otro por primera vez, ojos colmados de lágrimas de emoción cuando sienten la unión fluye a través de sus cuerpos (¿A quién se le ocurren este tipo de cosas?), sacude la cabeza ante toda esa gente soñadora dispuesta a pagar dinero para buscar su otra mitad.

Es totalmente ridículo, conoce a un montón de gente que se enamora de personas con marcas diferentes a la suya, y no es un sistema perfecto—incluso aunque las estadísticas dicen que almas gemelas tienen vidas más largas y felices, con prácticamente ningún divorcio, y generalmente increíble relaciones, pero nunca sabes si la persona que comparte tu marca vive en tu país, o si siquiera está en la misma parte del planeta.

Stiles simplemente es ambivalente respecto a todo esto. ¿Encuentra a su otra mitad? Perfecto. ¿No? Está bien; es feliz con lo que tiene.

Al menos eso es lo que continua diciéndose a sí mismo.

No está _mal_ , es solo un momento raro en su vida. Allison y Scott se prometieron la semana pasada, y Erica conoció a Vernon Milton Boyd IV hace solo dos días. “Llámame simplemente Boyd,” dijo con una seca sonrisa, la noche que Erica le presento a los demás. “Mi alma gemela, mirar todo el mundo, aquí está, mío para siempre,” Erica dijo durante toda la noche, desbordando felicidad.

Stiles se estira, sintiéndose agotado. Probablemente porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que se acostó con alguien. No le echa la culpa a Heather por terminar su situación de amigos con beneficios, estaba feliz por ella, pero aun así.

“¿Te mudas a Portland solo para conocer a esta chica? ¿Qué vas a hacer, simplemente presentarte y decir ‘Hey, soy tu alma gemela, vivamos felices para siempre’?” le pregunto cuando fue a despedirse de él.

Heather asintió. “Sí,” dijo, sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz.

Stiles se le quedo mirando. “¿Vas a empaquetar tus cosas, dejar Beacon Hills, dejar tu trabajo y mudarte a otro estado donde no conoces a nadie? ¿Y que si no funciona?”

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Mucha gente lo hace, Stiles. Sé que si por lo menos no lo intento, me arrepentiré de ello para siempre, y un día seré vieja y pensare, oh, ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera ido a esa ciudad para conocer a la bailarina que vi en ese revista hace tantos años?”

“Cierto,” dijo Stiles, y ella suspiro, envolviéndole con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. Beso su frente de forma afectuosa y sonrió.

“Ya lo entenderás, Stiles,” dijo.

Stiles bufa, apoyado contra el mostrador. Eso había sido hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Dios, echa de menos a Heather. Bueno, la echa de menos más como una amiga, pero el sexo y los abrazos habían estado bien también. Tal vez simplemente necesita acostarse con alguien y saldrá de ese pésimo estado de anime. Mira a las filas y filas de ligeramente diferentes ejemplos de invitaciones de boda. ¿Cuántos tipos de papel diferente puede haber? Él solo está haciendo su parte porque ama a Scott y siempre estará ahí para él, pero en serio, cuando Scott le había mandado un mensaje diciendo ‘ _hey puedes ayudar a Allison con una emergencia_ ’ y le dio una dirección, Stiles no se había esperado esto para nada.

“Stiles, ¿qué opinas de estas?”

“¿Qué?” Stiles se agita para quitarse de encima el estupor en el que había caído, girándose para mirar a Allison, quien está sujetando lo que parecen dos tarjetas exactamente iguales.

Allison mueve las tarjetas frente a su cara. “¿Hm?”

“Son la misma, Allison.”

“Esta es más pesada, lo que me gusta, pero esta huele mejor. Mira.” Empuja la tarjeta hacia Stiles, quien la huele reacio. Hay un ligero aroma floral en las dos, que también es muy similar. Stiles tiene que olerlas unas cuantas veces, mientras Allison mueve su pie impaciente, para darse cuenta de cual huele ligeramente más especiada. Tal vez un poco a madera.

“Esta,” dice señalando la de la derecha. Allison sonríe, con hoyuelos, y Stiles se siente bien habiendo decidido la correcta. Al menos está ayudando, más o menos. Scott estaría contento, había dicho que Allison estaba muy estresada últimamente.

“¿No es emocionante lo de Erica y Boyd?” dice Allison, tarareando para sí misma mientras compara-- ¿qué es eso? ¿Fuentes? Van a estar aquí para siempre, ¿a qué si?

“Sí, súper emocionante,” dice Stiles secamente. Esta feliz por Erica, y Boyd parece un tío majo, pero no es como si estuviera más emocionado por ella que cuando estaba saliendo con otras personas. La gente arma tanto jaleo por lo de las almas gemelas, es ridículo. Scott y Allison no lo son, pero son la pareja más mona de toda la monosidad, y Stiles peleara contra cualquiera que diga que no pueden ser felices juntos.

Uno de los dependientes de la tienda es mono, el que está apoyado contra el mostrador, con una mano cambiando los canales de la tele con el mando. Stiles está intentando conseguir que le mire, pero el chico está demasiado fascinado con lo que sea que está en la televisión.

“Dios mío, eso es terrible, la gente puede ser tan desagradable,” dice Allison, mirando a la pantalla.

Aparece un llamativo logo de TMZ y una reportera hablando al lado de una enorme foto de—“Derek Hale, es tan hermoso,” dice el dependiente, ligeramente apático. “No puedo creer que no ganara ese Oscar al Mejor Actor Secundario.”

Stiles agita su cabeza. No le importan los famosos y sus engaños, y lo que sea en lo que Derek Hale se ha metido de verdad no le podía importar menos. Le ha visto en unas cuantas películas, y sí, habían sido bastante buenas y él está muy bueno, pero este país da demasiada importancia a esas personas famosas.

Pero no es una floja foto de con quien está saliendo o que está comprando, es—

“No me puedo creer que alguien hiciera algo como eso, no tienen ningún derecho, las marcas son algo muy personal, nadie tiene el derecho de fotografiarla sin permiso del portador,” está diciendo Allison, pero él no está atendiendo. Su boca se ha abierto y está paralizado, quieto y mirado a la pantalla.

Es una foto de Derek Hale rodeado de sus fans, y un entusiasta fan está tirando del frente de su camiseta, exponiendo su clavícula. Y su marca.

Es exactamente igual al cuervo grabado en su cadera, el mismo ligero alzamiento del ala, el pico inclinado ligeramente.

Stiles tiene un alma gemela. Sabe su nombre.

“¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?” pregunta Allison preocupada.

Stiles está temblando y se ríe, ligeramente histérico. “Dame un segundo,” dice y huye hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, encerrándose en el baño.

Su ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado y Stiles mira hacia la puerta en shock. Respira profundamente, intentando calmarse antes de que esto se transforme en un ataque de pánico. Sí, la información es un poco abrumadora, ¿pero _de verdad_? ¿Es ese tío?

Todo lo que Stiles conoce de ese actor es que es un imbécil, bueno, al menos de acuerdo a las revistas de cotilleo de Erica, y que estaba aparentemente implicado en la muerte de la dulzura de Hollywood Paige Everhart hacia seis años, pero nunca fue acusado de nada. Nadie sabe lo que paso realmente, pero Derek definitivamente siguió con ese papel de misterioso chico malo y se convirtió en una exitosa estrella de una serie de películas de acción retratando al melancólico anti héroe y después algunos dramas de época.

Su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo saca para encontrarse con un mensaje de Scott.

_Hey estas bien Allison dice que te volviste loco en donde las invitaciones_

Stiles está intentando escribir una respuesta cuando el teléfono vibra, y después una vez más.

_Dice que cree que te acabas de dar cuenta de quién es tu alma gemela ¿!?!_

_Stiles omg  :D :D :D_

Respira profundamente y responde _es Derek hale wtf_  y lo envía. Apoya su cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo la sangre revolverse bajo su piel.

Incluso si quisiera hacer algo al respecto, ¿qué podría hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

“¡Stiles esto es fantástico!” Scott esta resplandeciente, prácticamente irradiando positividad. “Definitivamente tienes que escribirle una carta o algo así.”

“De ninguna manera,” dice Stiles. “Es un actor famoso, estoy bastante seguro de que él solo pensara que es una broma o algo.”

“Vamos, es tu _alma gemela_ , ¿no quieres al menos conocerle?” pregunta Scott.

Stiles duda, cerrando su portátil para que Scott no vea la infinidad de pestañas que tenía abiertas sobre Derek Hale. No es como si alguien fuera a saber que lo investigo todo sobre el actor, porque _por qué no_ , de todas formas nunca va hacer nada sobre esto.

Stiles recuerda que sus padres se conocieron en una manifestación de ‘Opciones Para Todos’, cuando los ordenadores comenzaban a avanzar lo suficiente como para que el Congreso decidiera que era una buena idea registrar todas las marcas para emparejar a las almas gemelas. La legislación propuesta tuvo un montón de apoyos al principio, pero después el retroceso fue abrumador. Había una cantidad considerable de opositores que decían que la gente tenía que ser capaz de enamorarse de la forma normal, gente que pensaba que que te entregaran un nombre y dirección cuando llegabas a cierta edad quitaba todo el romance de la ecuación. Pero la mayoría de los manifestantes bullían en ira ya que consideraban que el ‘Acto de Registro de Marcas’ no era más que un sistema del gobierno para obligar a la gente a tener una relación. Los más paranoicos creían que era una forma de monitorización, o un movimiento para depurar los genes en las siguientes generaciones al solo darles información a los que el gobierno considerara ‘aptos’ para tener descendencia.

Claudia siempre le decía que ella había querido enamorarse de quien ella quisiera, que una marca de nacimiento igual tenía poco que ver con la persona con la que quería estas. John la arresto en una de las manifestaciones, en policía joven encargado de mantener la paz, y después sobre una taza de café y con los persistentes argumentos de ella sobre la libertad para escoger, crearon una fuerte unión.

Es una de las historias favoritas de Stiles. Recuerda mucho de su madre, la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía cuando le contaba sobre aquel verano en el que ella y su padre se lo pasaron conociéndose el uno al otro, John riéndose de lo espíritu libre que era ella.

“Si quiere encontrar a quien tiene tu misma marca, _kochanie_ , es tu decisión,” le dijo, muchas veces. “Mientras que vivas tu vida al lado de quien te hace feliz, marca o no.”

La verdad es, Stiles es más que un poco curioso sobre Derek Hale. Su investigación resulto en un montón de cotilleos que comentaban todo sobre su personalidad arrogante, imbécil y de playboy, pero ninguna de ellos tenían fuentes fiables, solamente revistas con información deliberadamente inventada sobre varias celebridades. De acuerdo con la información fiable, Derek solo ha salido de verdad con tres personas, si cuentas a Paige Everhart, aunque nadie tenía muy claro si de verdad estaban en una relación o no, pero que aparentemente eran muy cercanos. Unos años después fue Jeremy Wu, un discreto guionista quien acompaño a Derek a muchos eventos de alfombra roja, pero que eventualmente le dejo cuando encontró a su alma gemela. Y después estaba el corto torbellino que fue el que se prometiera a la entonces modelo y don nadie Kate Argent quien exploto dentro de la escena cinematográfica, consiguiendo un rol secundario en la nueva película de Tarantino, para después dejarlo abruptamente tras un montón de comentarios racistas y aparentes dificultades para trabajar con la gente del set.

Stiles solo conocía sobre Paige, cuya muerte había estado por todas partes cuando ocurrió. Sobredosis de drogas, decían los informes oficiales, pero había algunos horribles rumores por ahí de que Derek la había asesinado. Nada de ello tenía sentido y Stiles no cree de ninguna forma que él la hubiera podido matar. Parecían ser mejores amigos en todas las fotos que encontró de ellos, pero sin nada de amor romántico entre ellos.

En cualquier caso, había un montón de cosas sobre Derek aparte de su pasado amoroso que eran increíblemente interesantes y particularmente entrañables. Stiles había descubierto que Derek donaba regularmente a varias organizaciones caritativas, e incluso fundo una propia, una liga infantil centrada en los niños de zonas desfavorecidas y jóvenes en riesgo. Había una foto de Derek jugando con un montón de niños, sonriendo y riéndose en la página web de la liga que verdaderamente le sorprendió; en ella parecía un hombre al que podía llegar a conocer. Al menos algo más que con la impasible cara que Derek luce en las alfombras rojas.

“Sí, vale, quiero conocerle,” admitió Stiles.

“¡Lo sabía!” dijo Scott alegremente.

“Pero no porque como que, quiera salir con él,” dice de mala gana. “Quiero decir, solo para saber cómo es, ya sabes.”

“Uh huh,” dice Scott, moviendo sus cejas. “Deberías de enterarte de que está grabando, aparecer en el set, decirle lo impresionado que estabas cuando viste su imagen y su marca, que fue un momento del destino—“

Stiles coge su almohada solo para pegarle con ella. “Solo porque eso te funcionara a ti,” dice, sacándole la lengua. “Cualquier otra persona lo habría encontrado de acosador, pero Allison se quedó embrujada por tus ojos de bobo enamorado o algo. Vosotros ni siquiera sois almas gemelas.”

Scott sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. Habías estado en una feria del renacimiento y estaban viendo la competición de tiro con arco cuando Scott vio la marca de Allison asomarse por debajo de la manga de su camiseta cuando tenso la cuerda de su arco. Por supuesto, el lobo de Allison y el zorro de Scott no habían coincidido, pero su cita para tomar un café se transformó en una cena y esa cena en hablar toda la noche y Stiles quedándose dormido durante esa cena con su armadura improvisada pinchándole en todos los malos lugares.

“Ya, lo sé, ¡pero aun así fue el _empeño_ lo que me llevo al amor verdadero! Si nunca hubiera hablado con Allison—“

“Tío, apareciste en la final de tiro con arco con tres heraldos y le recitaste poesía,” dice Stiles.

“Vale, bueno, no hagas eso. Pero aun así. Deberías conocer a Derek.”

Stiles se reclina contra su silla, considerándolo. “Si, pero no le voy a decir que somos almas gemelas. Solo… No sé, quiero conocerle más.” Una súbita idea aparece en su cabeza y coge su teléfono, buscando por sus contactos. “Actores, necesitan como, asistentes personales y eso, ¿verdad?”

“¿Sí?” Scott tuerce la cabeza. “Stiles, tienes cero experiencia en ser asistente personal. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te contratara?”

Stiles sonríe, enseñándole el número de Danny y moviendo el teléfono ante su cara. “Solo tengo que ser el mejor candidato posible,” dice. “Entonces podré estar con Derek, ver como es, tal vez hacernos amigos, y después volveré a casa con un montón de historias de cómo la otra mitad vive.”

Scott le mira con incredulidad.

“No voy a enamorarme de él,” dice Stiles.

“Uh huh,” responde Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kochanie_ es bebé en polaco.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny es un romántico y está totalmente de involucrado con el plan ‘hacer que Stiles sea el asistente personal de Derek Hale’. Stiles está un poco sorprendido y muy aterrorizado cuando Danny con simplemente unos cuantos clics en su portátil consigue que el actual asistente personal de Derek tenga un cargo por un delito y una orden pendiente de arresto.

“¿Qué? No es como si él no lo hubiera cometido, solo le cambie la fecha en el juzgado, así que parece como si se la hubiera saltado como un terrible ciudadano. Coser y cantar,” dice Danny guiñándole un ojo a Stiles quien le mira aun sorprendido.

Danny cruje sus nudillos, mirándole. “Bien, ahora te avisare de cuando empiezan a buscar candidatos. Asegúrate de presentar tu curriculum cuando te lo diga.”

“Eres el mejor,” dice Stiles, dándole una palmada en el hombro. “Recuérdame que nunca me ponga de tu contra.”

Danny se ríe. “Será mejor que me invites a la boda,” dice. “Espero que me presentes a Ryan Gosling.”

“Hare lo que pueda, tío,” dice Stiles.

“Vete a conseguir a tu hombre,” le responde con un guiño.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles no duda de las habilidades de Danny para nada, pero aun así está nervioso después de que Danny le avisara y presentara su curriculum a Hale Talents, SA. Stiles intento hacerlo lo más atractivo posible, con su grado en sociología y falta general de experiencia (no puedes realmente poner ‘molestar en la estación de Sheriff y ayudar ocasionalmente en los casos’ como experiencia laboral), no esta tan bien. Al menos su experiencia como voluntario y sus buenas notas le hacían parecer una buena persona con una notable ética laboral.

Así que cuando recibe una llamada a las ocho de la mañana al día siguiente, Stiles no se lo espera. Casi deja que pase al contestador, pero pulso el botón de responder por error en vez de el de silenciarlo. “¿Sí?” dice.

“¿Es usted… Stiles Stilinski?”

“Sí,” dice, aun prácticamente dormido.

“Soy Peter Hale, de Hale Talents. Recibimos tu aplicación para la posición de Asistente Personal.” La voz es fría, como si practicara para mantener la cantidad suficiente de desinterés.

Stiles se sienta rápidamente en la cama, su cerebro despertando de golpe. “¿Sí?”

“Me gustaría informarte de que has pasado nuestros requisitos básicos y nos gustaría que vinieras para una entrevista.”

“Sí, genial, me encantaría,” dice Stiles, intentando no sonar demasiado entusiasmado. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. “Um, ¿dónde?”

Peter le da una dirección de Los Angeles. “¿Espero que puedas venir hoy o mañana? Necesitamos cubrir el puesto lo antes posible.”

“Estoy en Beacon Hills, está en Nor—“

“Sé dónde está. Muy bien. Podemos concertar una entrevista por video. Si consigues el trabajo, ¿sabes que tendrías que mudarte?”

“No sería ningún problema,” dice Stiles. Concretan los detalles de la entrevista y Stiles corta, dejándose caer en la cama. Tira de las sabanas para taparse la cara, ocultándose del mundo durante un segundo más, pensamientos recorriendo rápidamente su cabeza. Esta pasando, de verdad lo está haciendo. Es una cosa pensar y bromear sobre algo en tu cabeza, y otra muy distinta tener planes que comienzan a avanzar.

Stiles respira profundamente, quitando las sabanas y mirando al techo. “Puedo hacerlo,” se dijo a sí mismo. “No es nada, solo voy a demostrar que Hollywood es una gran broma, y que todo esto de las almas gemelas es ridículo.”

Esta nervioso todo el día y se pasa una hora decidiendo en una buena combinación de camisa y blazer para ponerse, probándose diferentes combinaciones hasta que se decide por una camisa azul marino y no se pone chaqueta, en parte porque le hacen parecer gordito y pretencioso.

Cuando el momento de la entrevista llega, el nerviosismo parece desaparecer inmediatamente. Peter Hale le parece un poco rarito, pero ninguna de las preguntas que le hace son difíciles. Solamente repasa la información de su curriculum, bromea con el sobre su clase de psicología favorita en la universidad, y habla de las tareas que tendría que hacer como asistente personal de Derek. Stiles incluso se relaja lo suficiente como para soltar una broma o dos, y Peter sonríe un poco.

Stiles había asumido que la habitación en la que se encontraba Peter era una oficina o estudios, pero entonces se abre una puerta tras él y Derek Hale entra, solo llevando una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos de gimnasia, con un bol de cereales en la mano. Stiles pestañea mirando a la pantalla—parece tan normal, que este importante hombre este comiendo cereales en la pantalla de su portátil. Derek aun luce increíble, por supuesto—esos brazos sí que son algo especial.

“¿Quién es?” pregunta Derek, masticando—oh Dios, ¿son esos Froot Loops?

“Es Stiles Stilinski. Es un candidato a ser tu nuevo asistente personal y le estoy entrevistando.”

Derek mira de arriba abajo a Stiles en la pantalla y Stiles le sonríe levemente, saludando. “Bien, cuanto antes contratemos a alguien antes _tú_ dejaras de hacer de mi asistente, tío Peter,” dice Derek sonriendo.

“No puedo esperar,” responde Peter secamente. “De todas formas, Stiles me estaba contando todos sus logros, y le pregunte sobre su tesis en Berkeley, y estaba a punto de preguntar—“

“Voy a por ella, solo dame un segundo,” dice Stiles, saltando de su silla, girándose para buscar una gruesa carpeta donde guardaba su manuscrito. Había unos cuantos puntos en los que Peter había estado interesado—

Risas. ¿Por qué se están riendo?

Stiles se gira para mirar la pantalla, carpeta en la mano, viendo a Peter riendo para sí mismo y a Derek sonriendo cuando mira hacia sí mismo y se da cuenta.

 _Sí, una idea genial, no llevar pantalones para entrevista_ , piensa para sí mismo. Se sonroja, de pie en sus boxers amarillo brillante de Batman.

Se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia, dice, “¿Qué puedo decir? Soy negocios por delante, fiesta—“

“Contrátale. Ahora mismo,” dice Derek a Peter. “Espero verte pronto,” dice girándose contra Stiles, y está sonriendo de nuevo. Stiles siente su estómago dar un giro y le sonríe de vuelta.

Bien. Perfecto. Es solo porque es atractivo, ¿vale? Nada que ver con lo de lo de las almas gemelas, no, nada de eso de ‘te vi por primera vez y ahora tenemos una conexión mística’ aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente este capitulo lo iba a subir mañana, pero como hoy conseguí avanzar en los próximos, lo actualizo ya. Puede que el siguiente tarde un poco más ya que tengo un examen esta semana ~~ughh la vida del estudiante universitario~~.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning:** Hay una corta mención, no explicita, hacia el final del capitulo sobre el pasado abusivo de Isaac.

El viaje por carretera hasta Los Angeles es relativamente tranquilo, el jeep de Stiles lleno hasta arriba. Después de parar en Bay Area en su tienda de chocolate favorita, baja por la 101, disfrutando de la vista del mar durante un tiempo, y acampa en Big Sur. Stiles escucha el crujido de su pequeña, a punto de apagarse hoguera mientras se revuelve en el saco de dormir, viendo las estrellas aparecer en el cielo. Debería de disfrutarlas ahora, dicen que la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad es bastante horrible.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles recoge todo, desayuna rápidamente un par de barritas energéticas y vuelve a la carretera. Después de unas cuantas horas la relativamente tranquila autopista de dos carriles que recorre entre las montañas y el mar comienza a hacerse más grande y a llenarse de coches.

El aire acondicionado de la pobre Roscoe lleva roto muchos años, así que Stiles decide bajar las ventanillas cuando el tráfico se ralentiza casi del todo. No hay ni siquiera una brisilla, solo el aire caliente emanando de los otros coches en la carretera.

“Ugh, esto es asqueroso,” dice Stiles, viendo su velocímetro bajar hasta estar por debajo de los 10 kilómetros por hora. Son justo las tres en punto pasadas, y se supone que tiene que verse con los Hale en el estudio en media hora. De acuerdo con el cartel digital de la carretera que está pasando lentamente, saldrá de la intersección 405 en… treinta y ocho minutos. Su GPS le dice que su destino está a unos 20 kilómetros y aproxima unos diecisiete minutos hasta allí. “¿Cómo es esto posible?” se lamenta. El mapa en la pantalla indica que la 405 ni siquiera es un punto medio valido.

Stiles coge su teléfono, marcando el número que Peter le dio. Suena y suena hasta que finalmente Peter lo coge con un, “¡Stiles! Que bien saber de ti. Estamos esperando para verte pronto, ¿eso espero?”

“Sí, sobre eso, creo que subestime el poder del tráfico de L.A.,” dice disculpándose. “No hay ninguna posibilidad de que llegue al estudio a tiempo si sigue así, lo siento muchísimo.”

“¿Estas _condiciendo_?” pregunta curioso.

“Sí, es algo que nosotros los plebeyos hacemos, ya ves, no tenemos aviones privados,” responde Stiles. “Y estoy con el manos libres, por si estas preocupado por mi seguridad. Pero estoy seguro de que eso fue un insulto levemente encubierto.”

Peter simplemente se ríe. “¿Dónde estás ahora?”

“Um, todavía en la 101,” dice leyendo el cartel más cercano.

“Ah, no te molestes en entrar a la ciudad, nosotros ya estamos saliendo. Íbamos a llevarte a la casa para que te acomodaras de todas formas. Coge la salida de Mulholland Drive, debería de estar cerca.” Peter le da una dirección y unas cuantas indicaciones que Stiles memoriza rápidamente, le desea suerte y corta la llamada.

Por suerte la salida está a menos de un kilómetro, y Stiles se aleja de la autopista relajándose. Está en Malibu, al parecer, o algo así, su GPS está un poco confuso (es viejo) y está intentando actualizar su nueva ubicación. Mulholland Drive se adentra en verdes, muy verdes colinas, y Stiles sigue la carretera, subiendo cada vez más alto, siguiendo las indicaciones de Peter, girando hacia otra carretera hasta que llega a lo que parece un gran campo verde y una ornamentada puerta ante el camino que lleva a él.

Stiles observa la puerta curioso; bueno, los números coinciden con la dirección que le han dado. Conduce a Roscoe hacia el camino, las ruedas haciendo la grava decorativa crujir. Una cámara de seguridad apunta hacia él, y ve lo que parece el botón de un micro.

Stiles lo aprieta. “¿Hola?” dice. “Um, soy Stiles Stilinski, me dijeron que viniera aquí—“

Nadie le responde, pero tras un momento la puerta se abre.

Stiles continúa hacia delante. La entrada es preciosa; al menos de casi un kilómetro, atravesando un campo de hierba verde, con flores silvestres y árboles. Stiles cree que ve un ciervo huir del sonido de su jeep.

Suelta un silbido mientras se acerca a la casa en la cima de la colina; es impresionante, todo terracota y ladrillos rojos, con una buganvilla sobre el porche.

La puerta se abre y un hombre sale, vistiendo un traje de tres piezas y con expresión austera. “Debe de ser Mr. Stilinski,” dice con remilgo. “Soy Reginald, el jefe de los empleados del hogar.”

“Woah,” dice Stiles, tragándose una risa. Es hilarante, tan cliché. “Tienes acento inglés. Eres definitivamente un mayordomo británico.”

Reginald hace una mueca, pero no responde. “Si me da sus llaves, llevare su vehículo hasta el garaje después de enseñarle su habitación. Mr. Hale y Mr. Hale llegaran dentro de poco.”

“Espera,” dice Stiles. “Nadie conduce a mi bebé Roscoe.” Acaricia el volante afectuosamente. “Simplemente enséñame donde es y ya lo llevo yo.”

“Muy bien,” dice Reginald. Stiles le sigue, conduciendo despacio alrededor de la casa hasta que llegan a un garaje subterráneo. Su jeep parece bastante destartalado comparado con los increíbles coches aparcados dentro. Hay un Bentley rojo, un precioso Aston Martin plateado, un sexy Camaro negro, sin mencionar tres motos diferentes.

Stiles aparca en el espacio que Reginald le indica, y salta del jeep, estirándose, su corazón latiendo excitado. No se esperaba estar viviendo _con_ los Hale, en pleno lujo, pensó que le iban a meter en algún apartamento en algún lugar.

“Si me sigue,” dice Reginald, y comienza a caminar estirado, las manos juntas delicadamente tras su espalda.

Stiles le sigue mientras entran en la casa, maravillándose con las enormes habitaciones, la brillante decoración y los ventanales de pared a pared que muestran una magnifica vista del océano. Caminan por largos pasillos y suben una impresionante escalera de roble hacia el segundo piso, donde Reginald le guía por otro pasillo y dentro de una suntuosa habitación.

“Wow,” dice Stiles, mirando a la enorme cama.

“Mr. Hale no me envió ninguna información sobre restricciones alimentarias o preferencias, pero puedo tomarlas ahora. ¿Le apetece algo ahora?”

“Oh, estoy bien, tío,” dice Stiles, dejándose caer en la cama. Parece que está flotando en una cálida nube.

“Siéntase libre de explorar la casa, pero recuerde que el ala este es privada. Recogeré sus cosas ahora. Encantado de conocerle, Mr. Stilinski,” dice, inclinándose levemente.

Stiles le devuelve un asentimiento, y espera hasta que Reginald sale de la habitación para rebotar emocionado en la cama. Rueda en las suaves sabanas un poco, y después da una rápida vuelta por su habitación; tiene su propio baño, una fantástica vista por la ventana de los campos; incluso puede ver las olas romper en una pequeña costa, a lo lejos.

Sale rápidamente, dispuesto a explorar el resto de la casa.

Stiles vuelve escaleras abajo, atravesando una sala llena de consolas y demás entretenimiento, sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mismo. Debería de sacar una foto de todo esto para mandársela a Scott más tarde.

Gira a la derecha y termina en el exterior. Hay una brillante piscina que llega justo al borde del acantilado, dando la sensación de terminar justo en el cielo.

También hay una persona flotando en la piscina. Un chico de pelo rizoso con gafas de sol y bañador verde, tumbado en una colchoneta hinchable, quien miro hacia el nada más Stiles salió.

“Hey,” dice sonriendo. “Debes de ser el chico nuevo.”

“Er, sí. Soy Stiles,” dice mientras el chico le mira de arriba abajo, bajando las gafas. Stiles piensa en si todo el mundo al que va a conocer en Hollywood va a ser increíblemente atractivo, este chico tiene afilados pómulos y un pecho tonificado, y hoyuelos cuando sonríe.

“Soy Isaac,” dice, arrastrando la colchoneta hasta el borde, remando un poco con sus manos. Isaac seca su mano contra su pecho, ofreciéndosela a Stiles.

“¿Vives aquí?” pregunta Stiles casualmente, sentándose en la orilla. Se quita los zapatos y calcetines, metiendo los pies en el agua, lo que se siente increíble tras un día de conducción.

“Sip,” responde alegre.

Stiles debate si Isaac también es un empleado, o tal vez un amigo, pero opina que es el tipo de información que es mejor ofrecida que preguntada. Se recuesta un poco, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás, mirando al cielo azul.

“¿No vas a preguntar?” dice Isaac de repente.

“¿El qué?”

“A cuál de los Hales me follo.”

Stiles casi se cae en la piscina. “¿Es eso lo que la gente te pregunta normalmente cuando te conoce?” pregunta cuando recupera el equilibrio.

Isaac se ríe. “Más o menos,” dice. Mira a Stiles curioso. “¿No pensaste en ello?”

“Nah,” responde, y se gana otra sonrisa, mientras Isaac se recoloca en la colchoneta, apartando los rizos de su cara.

“He vivido con los Hale desde que tenía doce años,” dice. “Derek solía entrenar a mi equipo de la liga infantil, y el, ah, me saco de una mala situación familiar.” Se encoge de hombros, y Stiles se da cuenta de las suaves cicatrices en sus brazos, pequeños círculos, el mismo tamaño que un cigarrillo.

“Oh,” dice, un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. Joder, siempre que aprende algo nuevo sobre Derek, él—

“Hey, ¿tienes hambre? Maggie hace la mejor pizza. Ella hace esta cosa con pesto que es ridículamente increíble.” Isaac se tira de la colchoneta, nadando hasta el borde.

“Amo la pizza,” dice Stiles, sintiéndose bastante bien por ahora en su primer día en la casa Hale. Al menos se siente como si estuviera un paso más cerca de hacer un nuevo amigo.

El agua resbala por la piel de Isaac cuando sale de la piscina, el bañador bajándose un poco por el peso del agua mientras camina hacia la casa. Dejan ver lo que parece ser una marca en la base de su espalda.

Stiles se congela, consiguiendo verla antes de que Isaac se suba el bañador—Y no hay posibilidad de error, porque ha visto el mismo lobo antes. En el hombro de Allison, para ser exactos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado más en subir esto, pero al menos el examen me ha salido bastante bien :D
> 
>  **Notas Originales.-**  
>  Este es mi headcanon, que Beacon Hills está en el norte de California, al norte de Redding. Stiles hace un viaje de dos días porque quiso tomar la ruta más natural.  
> También, la autopista 405 es el Joffrey de las autopistas. Ese cruce en particular es una mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac se seca con una toalla, revolviendo su pelo mientras abre la puerta. La sujeta abierta y se gira para mirar a Stiles, quien aún está sentado en shock al borde de la piscina. “¿Vas a venir o qué?”

“S´, ya—ya voy,” dice poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole dentro.

La cocina es grande y espaciosa, con mesetas de granito y electrodomésticos plateados, con una alegre mujer de pelo morado sacando una pizza que huele deliciosa del horno. Les sonríe, “¡Y tú eres la carne fresca! Bienvenido. Me llamo Maggie, la cocinera. ¿Alguna alergia o restricciones alimentarias?”

“No,” responde Stiles. “Todo está bien conmigo.” La observa mientras coge un cortador de pizza y comienza a cortarla habilidosamente en porciones.

Isaac coge un cacho de Bacon de la pizza, metiéndoselo en la boca clandestinamente, pero Maggie le pilla, apuntándole con el cortador, la cuchilla redonda girando suavemente en el aire.

“Estate quieto,” le regaña. “Los invitados primero.” Las generosas porciones son repartidas en platos, el borde brillante y el queso cubierto por Bacon, pesto, setas y pollo. “¿Stiles, verdad? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?”

“Uno increíble, ya ves,” dice Stiles, soplando en su porción y riéndose un poco al ver como Isaac intentaba coger la suya y se quemaba. “Mi nombre de verdad es polaco y prácticamente imposible de pronunciar, siendo pequeño empecé a ir por Stiles y se mantuvo.”

“Bien,” dice Maggie, y vuelve a moverse por la cocina, su colorido pelo moviéndose mientras saca aún más ingredientes de la nevera y de varios armarios.

“¿Estás haciendo aún _más_ comida?” dice Stiles incrédulo.

“Sí, snack,” dice señalando la pizza con su cabeza y luego señala la meseta. “Cena.”

El primer mordisco a la pizza es increíble—la mezcla perfecta de queso y sabrosos condimentos y Stiles gime con apreciación, saboreando la yuxtaposición del crujiente Bacon y el queso derretido y el perfecto borde. A su lado, Isaac ya ha terminado la suya y esta amontonando más en su plato. Come con gusto, hablando con la boca llena. “¿Eshta deliciosha, verdad?” dice con los ojos brillantes.

Stiles asiente. Parece majo, y si hubiera sido la marca de otra persona, cualquiera, habría estado feliz de hacer ese movimiento, hacer lo que la gente siempre sueña, esa ‘hey, adivina a quien te encontré’ llamada que termina en un felices para siempre para uno de sus amigos. Es algo común entre amigos y familia, gente lo bastante cercana para conocer tu marca, y normalmente encontrar la que encaja significa hacérselo saber inmediatamente,

Solo que Allison esta prometida con Scott y Stiles _sabe_ cuan enamorados están, sabe perfectamente lo felices que son juntos, como sacan lo mejor del otro.

Todo lo que tiene que hacer Stiles es… nada. Absolutamente nada. De ninguna forma se lo va a decir, ninguna.

No es como si Allison le fuera a conocer de todas formas. Al menos no si Stiles tiene algo que ver.

Stiles es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre y entran Peter y Derek Hale.

“¡Stiles! Que bien que llegaste. Y ya has probado la comida de Maggie, excelente, excelente,” dice Peter.

Stiles se levanta abruptamente, tragando el bocado de pizza rápidamente y limpiándose la grasa de la boca con una servilleta. Esta no era la impresión que quería dejar en su alma gemela—no, su jefe—en su primer encuentro. “Encantado de conoceros en persona,” dice, dando un paso atrás y levantando la mano derecha. Sin embargo por su prisa al separarse de la meseta, la porción medio comida de pizza que está intentando dejar en el plato se gira y cae sobre su camiseta, quedándose pegada y resbalando lentamente por ella hasta que cae patéticamente al suelo con un sonido cómico.

Stiles puede sentir como su cara se pone roja con vergüenza. “Yo, um, lo siento mucho,” dice, cogiendo servilletas para limpiarlo.

Peter se ríe y Derek no reacciona para nada, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un apretón sin más. “No te preocupes,” dice. “Es bueno por fin conocerte en persona.”

El apretón es cálido y firme, y si, Stiles había visto los ojos de Derek antes en la gran pantalla, en toda su gloria, preguntándose si todos esos colores eran obra de postproducción, pero estando delante de él, puede ver claramente que no. Es como mirar a un microcosmo de verde, dorado y azul, una pequeña galaxia moviéndose alegremente.

Derek está sonriendo, y Stiles siente—se siente extraño, un poco mareado y suelta la mano de Derek. Es solo su imaginación, se dice, el calor saliendo de sus dedos y subiendo por sus venas. Solo esta deshidratado y cansado después del largo viaje y su cerebro está creando estas cosas, claro, el efecto placebo, eso es todo, porque Stiles sabe que Derek es su alma gemela entonces su cuerpo está reaccionando como cree que debería reaccionar.

No es nada.

Derek le mira curioso, pero nada más, y después coge una servilleta y empieza a limpiar la camiseta de Stiles. “Sabes, si metes esto en la lavadora ahora mismo no se arruinara,” dice, moviendo los dedos sobre la tela suavemente, levantando la camiseta un poco mientras intenta limpiarla.

Stiles se aparta, bajándose la camiseta y alejándose. “Sí, yo—voy a cambiarme.” Sale escopetado de la cocina, hacia su habitación. Aun les puede escuchar desde la cocina.

“Derek, deja de intentar desnudar a tu nuevo asistente en la cocina,” dice Peter y Isaac y Maggie se ríen.

Hay un resoplido, probablemente de Derek, y dice “Yo no—“

“Lo sé, por eso es divertido,” dice Maggie. “¿Pizza?”

Stiles hay no les puede oír cuando llega a su habitación. Se quita la camiseta manchada, mirando su marca en el espejo. El cuervo le mira de vuelta impasivo.

“No vas a ver la luz del sol, amigo,” le dice.

Todas las cosas de su coche ya han sido llevadas a su habitación, su ropa incluso metida ordenadamente en cajones o colgada en el armario. Coge otra camiseta y se la pone, volviendo al piso de abajo.

La cocina esta vacía menos por Maggie, quien está cortando vegetales a gran velocidad. “Derek dijo que le veas en su estudio,” dice.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles. “¿Dónde está?”

Maggie señala a una puerta a su derecha. “Por este pasillo, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.”

Stiles sigue sus direcciones, y se encuentra en una preciosa biblioteca, con librerías hasta el techo llenas de libros, y grandes sillones que parecen perfectos para relajarse en ellos con una buena lectura.

Derek está sentado tras un gran escritorio, frunciendo el ceño a un ordenador. “Hey, Stiles,” dice.

“Hey, lo siento por el desastre de antes.”

“No te preocupes por ello. ¿Te estas instalando bien?”

Es totalmente _no_ adorable cuando Derek se inclina hacia delante, descansando su barbilla en sus manos, mirándole.

“Sí. La habitación es fantástica.”

Derek mueve una silla a su lado, dándole unas palmadas. “Bien, esta es mi agenda que Peter preparo para los dos próximos meses, puedes trabajar en familiarizarte con ella.” Le explica las diferentes tareas que tendrá, desde organizar la agenda de Derek, indicándole sus actividades diarias, hasta cualquier cosa personal que Derek pudiera necesitar. Es un montón que asimilar, pero Derek responde a todas sus preguntas.

“Dado que Peter es mi agente, el maneja casi todos los castings, pero la gente me manda guiones a la dirección del estudio para considerarlos,” dice Derek. “Pero ahora, es casi imposible, porque esa dirección se filtró hace una semana.”

Se gira y señala un enorme montón de cajas que Stiles no había visto cuando entro.

“Siento darte esto en tu primer día, pero no te estreses intentando mirarlo todo. Solo intenta hacer lo que puedas, separándolos.”

Stiles abre la primera caja; está llena de paquetes y cartas. Saca una. “Así que esto se supone que son guiones, pero son…”

“Cualquier guion que encuentres, apártalo. Lo demás es todo cosas de almas gemelas.”

“Sí,” dice Stiles. “¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso?”

La expresión de Derek se oscurece. “Ponlos donde pertenecen. En la basura.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles pestañea, sosteniendo el grueso sobre en su mano. Lo mueve en el aire delante de Derek. “Um, ¿estas seguro? ¿No quieres mirar ninguno?”

“No,” dice Derek, su expresión cerrada.

“Ni siquiera por la posibilidad de—“

“No,” repite Derek. “Mira, todas esas proposiciones con cartas y regalos y lo que sea, no es posible…”

Stiles le corta con lo que cree correcto para decir.

“Ya, parece una tarea complicada. Quiero decir, no puedes ver si es verdad con una fotografía, no sin conocerles en persona y tocar su marca, e incluso esa experiencia en subjetiva. Se siente diferente para cada persona, ya sabes, lo que dicen: estarás seguro cuando pase.” Stiles está a punto  de ofrecerse optimistamente a mirar todas las cartas, solo para ver si Derek dice algo más de su opinión sobre las almas gemelas, cuando Derek habla.

“Suena como si supieras de lo que estas hablando. ¿Ya has encontrado el tuyo?” pregunta, sonando curioso casi flirteando, con ese tono cuando le preguntas a otra persona su estado amoroso.

Stiles casi deja caer el sobre. “Yo—ah—no,” dice rápidamente. “No, absolutamente soltero, así estoy yo,” dice.

Derek le mira curioso, pero no dice nada sobre la reacción de Stiles. “Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que todos esos son falsos de todas formas. Solo encuentra los guiones y deshazte de lo demás.”

 

* * *

 

 

Le lleva tres horas para completar la mitad de las cajas; tiene múltiples cortes con papel en sus dedos y esta increíblemente cansado. Stiles solo ha encontrado dos guiones y se siente como si hubiera mirado cientos de proposiciones—ver repetitivas fotografías de su marca en la piel de desconocidos es agotador, pero lo consigue. Algunas de las cartas son graciosas, y varían de amables a verdaderamente terroríficas.

Stiles hace un montón como pruebas con todas las que le parecen más preocupantes, en caso de que intenten volver a contactar a Derek y estar seguro de que seguridad conoce sus nombres.

Stiles casi acaba con esa caja cuando ve una caligrafía familiar en un sobre. Lo abre curioso, sacando la carta. Una fotografía cae al suelo y se congela. Es una foto suya, de pie al borde del lago en la Reserva Natural de Beacon Hills en bañador, sonriéndole a la cámara. Su cuervo sobresaliendo en su cadera.

La carta comienza, _Querido Mr. Derek Hale, mi nombre es Heather McKinnon y no le estoy escribiendo por mí misma, sino en nombre de un gran amigo mío…_

Stiles está leyéndola cuando la puerta se abre y Peter entra, tarareando. “Oh, bien, aun no las has tirado,” le dice, quien inmediatamente aprieta la carta y la foto contra su pecho.

“Um, ¿no? Solamente están amontonadas. Y estas tal vez las deberías de entregar a tu equipo de seguridad,” dice acercando la pila peligrosa a Peter.

“Ah, bien pensado,” dice. “Sé que mi sobrino te habrá dicho que las tires todas, pero necesito que las guardes aparte. Al menos las que parezcan razonables.”

Stiles achica los ojos. “Derek quería tirarlas.”

Peter inclina la cabeza. “Bueno, trabajas para Hale Talents, ¿y sabes quien es el director ejecutivo? Yo.” Chasquea la lengua y se acerca un poco más, y es corazón de Stiles comienza a latir rápidamente, sabiendo que está sosteniendo pruebas fotográficas de que él es el alma gemela de Derek. “Solo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino,” dice. “Y mientras Derek puede decir que no tiene interés en salir con nadie con quien tenga una marca falsa, siempre en bueno tener esa posibilidad en mente.”

Stiles se aleja un poco, deseando un poco ser capaz de volver a meter su foto y la carta de Heather en la pila sin que se dé cuenta. “¿Qué te hace pensar que son todas falsas? ¿No puede ser que su alma gemela este aquí en alguna?” pregunta.

“Ah, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto. Es realmente terrible, trágico.” Peter le pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros, hablando en un susurro. “El alma gemela de Derek está _muerta._ ”

“¿Por qué me estas contando esto?” Sabe que Peter está mintiendo, pero, ¿qué gana contándole esto al nuevo asistente de Derek?

Peter le da una palmadita en el hombro, y Stiles se aleja del contacto. “Bueno, puede tomar un tiempo a que Derek se acomode contigo, y probablemente no te lo contara. Paso hace mucho, y eran tan jóvenes.” Peter suspira un poco, como si verdaderamente estuviera afectado. Stiles está un poco intrigado, y tal vez un poco alagado de que le confíen esta información, si fuera un joven ingenuo que se en realidad no supiera que Peter le estaba mintiendo.

Así que solo hace un sonido neutral en intenta esconder la carta de Heather y su foto debajo del montón cuando Peter está mirando por la ventana.

“Solo quería darte un consejo,” dice girándose. “Tal vez consigas la idea, dado que estar trabajando en esta pequeña tarea postal, pero te tengo que decir que Derek es muy sensible sobre todo lo de las almas gemelas. No le gusta que se lo recuerden, y por supuesto en las ultimas semana con todo lo de la fotografía, bueno. Entenderás en qué estado de ánimo le puso. Él y Paige eran muy cercanos, ya sabes.”

“Oh.” Stiles no sabe que decir.

La voz de Peter cambia, como si estuviera intentando reconstruir una memoria borrosa. “Derek me confeso que Paige fue la mejor cosa que le ha pasado. Abrió sus ojos a un nuevo mundo; nunca había pensado en actuar antes de ella. ¿Sabías que su primer rol fue protagonizando su programa de TV?”

Stiles niega con la cabeza. No tiene todo el historial de Derek memorizado, y casi no sabe que hacia Derek como adolescente, antes de convertirse en “el” Derek Hale.

“Ella quedo cegada por el estilo de vida, se juntó con malas influencias. Arrastro a Derek con ella, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella. Estaban en una fiesta, los dos estaban hasta las cejas de diferentes mierdas, solo ella tomo una mala dosis de lo que fuera. Murió en sus brazos.”

“Eso es terrible,” dice sinceramente, su corazón sintiéndolo por un Derek adolescente que tuvo que despertar del subidón sujetando el cadáver de su novia.

Peter suspira. “Así es la vida, supongo. Hacemos mucho por estas cosas. Derek estaba tan inspirado por ella. Aun lo está. Se encerró en su carrera, trabajando sin descanso.” Peter se aleja de la ventana, moviendo sus dedos por el borde de uno de los montones de cartas. El montón que tenía la fotografía de Stiles bajo él, la esquina asomando, con el lado donde tenía su marca y la mitad de su cara a la vista.

Peter da una palmada a la parte superior, mirándole directamente, quien mantiene el contacto visual, esperando que no mire hacia abajo. “Te lo estoy contando porque me preocupo. Derek puede que te pida tirar todo esto, pero un día va a cambiar de opinión, y me gustaría tener estas cartas de los mejores candidatos para él.”

“Sí, claro, por supuesto,” dice Stiles. Solo quiere que Peter se vaya para deshacerse de las pruebas.

“Ese es el espíritu,” sonríe Peter. “Recuerda, eres el asistente de Derek, pero trabajas para Hale Talents.”

Stiles asiente vigorosamente.

Peter mueve sus dedos, moviéndolos por el borde de la caja mientras que se aleja del escritorio. Le sonríe a Stiles, quien sonríe de vuelta.

En cuanto Peter se ha ido, saca la foto y la carta de Heather de la pila. Encuentra un destructor de documentos en una esquina de la habitación y la enciende, metiéndolo todo hasta que está cortado en diminutos cachitos. Coge los papelitos, sacándolos de la papelera que tenía debajo, para estar seguro.

Sale del estudio, mirando por el pasillo para asegurarse de que esta vacío cuando sale corriendo—no sabe a dónde está yendo. Stiles está seguro de que la gente rebusca en la basura de los famosos todo el tiempo, pero esta propiedad parece bastante segura.

Se mueve por la casa, pensando que solo tendría que dividirlos en diferentes contenedores, pero entonces lo ve—en el patio, al lado de la piscina hay una gran fogata con cortas llamas moviéndose en el centro de un círculo de piedras, el carbón brillando naranja. No hay nadie fuera, así que Stiles se acerca allí, cachitos de la fotografía y de la carta en sus manos. La suelta sobre el fuego, pero una tira le corta en la palma.

Stiles se queja, apartando el chacho de carta. Puede leer lo que pone en la caligrafía de Heather: _Stiles puede ser poco ortodoxo, es verdad, pero es confiable, leal y mantiene—_

La siguiente parte está cortada, pero Stiles puede suponer que Heather escribió “mantiene su palabra.”

Stiles siente que no está cumpliendo su descripción ahora; si ella estuviera aquí probablemente le diría que fuera a hablar con Derek y contarle porque está allí en ese preciso momento.

“Lo siento, Heather,” le dice al montón de papeles en sus manos.

Da igual, en el tiempo que lleva allí parece evidente que Derek no quiere saber nada de almas gemelas, reales o no.

Stiles observa las llamas comerse el papel, la fotografía quemándose con colores brillantes y enroscándose sobre si misma hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Se oye la puerta deslizarse detrás de él. Se gira para ver a Derek caminando hacia el pario, dos cervezas en las manos. “Hey, aquí estas,” dice. “¿Estas bien?”

“Sí, estoy bien,” responde. “Solo necesitaba aire fresco.”

“Me parecía que era hora de un descanso. ¿Te gusta IPA?”

Stiles asiente, y Derek le pasa una cerveza, gotas frías de condensación y el cristal esta agradablemente frío comparado con la cálida tarde californiana. Derek choca sus cervezas pero entonces se dan cuenta de que todavía tienen las chapas puestas.

“Oh, tenía que haber traído un abridor de la cocina,” dice Derek. “No te preocupes, mira esto.” Derek coloca una mano alrededor de la de Stiles, manteniendo la botella en su sitio, y después coloca la suya, inclinándola para que el borde de su chapa este por debajo de la de Stiles, y después con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la chapa de Stiles sale volando.

Derek le sonríe con obvio orgullo, y se ve—se ve mucho más joven, no como el hombre brillante de los posters, y ese pequeño gesto le hace parecer una persona real, vulnerable y buscando aprobación.

Stiles se siente cálido para el momento en el que Derek suelta su mano, y siente un súbito sentimiento de pérdida y no sabe qué hacer con él.

“Gracias,” consigue decir.

“Gracias a _ti_ ,” responde Derek. “Bienvenido al equipo. Empieza la tuya, yo voy a por un abridor a la cocina.”

Stiles toma un sorbo de su cerveza, dándose cuenta de que esto no es una broma—probablemente no ha sido una broma desde que decidió mudarse desde la otra punta del estado. Y no es una cosa de las amas gemelas, Stiles está seguro—simplemente le gusta Derek, o por lo menos lo que sabe de él por ahora. No sabe cuanta influencia ha tenido Peter sobre su vida—probablemente mucha—y no está seguro de cuan positiva ha sido.

Stiles se sorprende a si mismo con cuanto quiere hacer un buen trabajo aquí, mejorar la vida de Derek de alguna manera.

El sol se está ocultando tras las colinas, trazos de color atravesando el cielo: morados, dorados, rojos, azules. Stiles nunca ha visto nada como eso, y todavía esta boquiabierto cuando Derek regresa con su botella abierta. Toca su botella contra la de Stiles y mira al cielo con él.

“Es el smog,” dice Derek. “La polución es terrible, pero los efectos secundarios pueden ser preciosos.”

Stiles asiente.

“Hey, ¿qué es esto?” pregunta Derek, mirando al fuego. Hay un cachito de papel que no se llegó a quemar y lo coge.

Stiles está horrorizado durante un segundo y después deja un suspiro de alivio cuando solo las palabras _una persona increíble_ son legibles en él.

“Dijiste que me deshiciera de lo que no fueran guiones,” consigue decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek le mira por un momento con una expresión sorprendida y dice, “Y los quemaste—oh Dios mío, Stiles!” Su cara se transforma en una enorme sonrisa y se ríe, moviendo todo su cuerpo. “Las quemaste. Eso es increíble. Tenía un buen sentimiento sobre ti, Stiles. Creo que vamos a trabajar realmente bien juntos.”

Derek le da el trocito chamuscado a Stiles.

Stiles la tira de nuevo al fuego, sonriendo, mientras gira lentamente en el aire consigue ver las palabras del otro lado: _Stiles tiene una enorme capacidad para amar._

Por un segundo Stiles cree que Derek también lo está mirando, pero entonces el papel se incendia y se retuerce sobre sí mismo hasta que solo la palabra _amar_ es visible, pero eso también termina quemado.

“Salud,” dice Derek, haciendo sus cervezas chocar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota originales:** Vamos a pretender que Stiles corto la carta por el lado largo.  
>  También, lo de la puesta de sol es cierto. Puede ser muy, muy bonito. Muchas partículas en el aire=mayor refracción de color. Lo de abrir una botella con otra también es real, pero necesita bastante... fuerza.  
> Oh y advertencia sobre Peter, como en la serie, la historia de Paige es contada por un narrador poco confiable. Es verdad que Paige murió de sobredosis y que Derek y ella eran cercanos. Sabréis más adelante lo que paso, pero probablemente podéis imaginar las manipulaciones que Peter estaba haciendo. (¿Tal vez?)


	7. Chapter 7

Trabajar para Derek es interesante y retador. A parte de las tareas que Derek pensaba para él, Stiles más que nada atiende el teléfono, que casi nunca para de sonar. Derek Hale tiene una alta demanda, incluso cuando no está grabando. Gente de la industria intentando cogerle para castings de su propio guion, asistentes personales de otros famosos llamándole para concertar citas sociales. La emoción de estar hablando con la “gente” de directores famosos y otras estrellas de Hollywood cuando está trabajando para estructurar la agenda de Derek pronto se desvanece, y Stiles se mantiene ocupado, llevándolo todo lo mejor que puede.

Stiles pensó al principio que iba a ser como un secretario, pero Derek le pregunta por su opinión sobre, bueno prácticamente desde todos los guiones que recibe hasta recetas para Maggie hasta sus decisiones de ropa.

Derek está ojeando algunos guiones potenciales en su estudio, mientras Stiles todavía está revisando las aparentemente inacabables proposiciones.

“Hey,” dice Derek curioso. “¿Sabes quién es Kyle Rayner?” Está sosteniendo un guion que pone LINTERNA VERDE en la cubierta, y Stiles casi se desmalla del gusto.

“Oh Dios mío, ¡sí! O sea, sospechaba que iban a querer hacer otra película para intentar borrar el desastre de Ryan Reynolds, de verdad, eso sería impresionante.” Exclama Stiles, agarrando el guion y ojeándolo entusiasmado. Inmediatamente comienza un extenso monologo sobre todo los diferentes Linterna Verde, cuan increíble Kyle Rayner es, habiendo crecido con una madre soltera y siendo un artista. “Es el mejor Linterna Verde, en mi opinión, ya sabes, fue elegido no por su fuerte voluntad o algo así, sino por su habilidad para superar el miedo. Además, Kyle tiene el mejor culo de todos los Linterna Verde.” Stiles está en medio de otro monologo sobre lo increíble que sería un relanzamiento cuando se da cuenta de que es su primera semana en el trabajo y acaba de arrancarle el guion de las manos a Derek y empezó a ser un fanboy sobre él. Y hablo sobre el culo de Derek. Bueno, indirectamente.

“Um,” dice, devolviéndole el guion nervioso. “Lo siento, simplemente me emociones mucho con ello,” dice avergonzado.

Derek le está mirando entretenido. “No, está bien. Nunca he tenido un A.P. que supiera sobre comics. Me gusta que estés emocionado sobre ello, yo lo estoy también ahora. No sabía realmente quien era Kyle Rayner, pero parece un tipo guay por lo que dices. Creo que voy a aceptarlo. Pero primero deberías de contarme más sobre el personaje, no me siento como para leer esto ahora, es más divertido escucharte.”

Así es como Stiles termina hablando de los universos de DC con Derek durante dos horas, hasta que sus estómagos rugen y Derek se ríe, arrastrándole a la planta baja para otra fantástica comida (Sándwiches de cerdo con salsa barbacoa y piña a la plancha y patatas caseras).

Desde el incidente con el guion de Linterna Verde Derek le ha empezado a preguntar más y más su opinión, y Stiles prueba sus límites, bromeando y contándole los pensamientos más ridículos—y Derek parece interesado cada vez.

Stiles intenta decirse a si mismo que es solo que Derek es muy agradable, y que sus personalidades se mezclan bien, pero no puede evitar preguntarse sobre la forma en la que sus conversaciones fluyen, lo fácil que es hablar con él. Derek parece verdaderamente interesado en Stiles como persona, también, escuchando todas sus historias sobre Beacon Hills y preguntando por novedades en los planes de boda de Scott y Allison.

Es agradable, ser amigos. No mucha gente puede decir que son amigos con sus jefes. Y Stiles está feliz con ser amigos, estando ocupado y siendo productivo. A Derek le gusta mucho que Stiles maneje su agenda sin la influencia de Peter, y Stiles le oculta deliberadamente alguno de los planes de marketing más cuestionables de Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoy en la agenda hay algo llamado LIB, algo que Stiles se ha dado cuenta de que aparecen en el calendario de Derek el último viernes de cada mes. Derek parece extremadamente excitado sobre ello. “No puedo esperar a que los conozcas a todos, lo vas a amar,” dice.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Es esta asociación benéfica que funde hace unos años, es la Liga Infantil de Barrios, y cada mes vuelvo a donde empecé y juego con los niños,” dice Derek.

Oh, es _esa_ asociación benéfica. Las imágenes de Derek posando con un montón de niños sonrientes vestido con camisetas iguales aparecen en su mente, cortesía de su búsqueda en Google de cuando buscó información sobre él. Definitivamente es curioso sobre ello, interesado en ver como es Derek con los críos.

“Suena bien,” dice. Le manda un mensaje a Amy, la chofer para que prepare el coche, observando cómo se prepara Derek. Está moviéndose por la habitación, cogiendo cajas de un armario y dándoselas a Stiles para que las sujete. “¿Qué es?” pregunta, moviendo su cabeza.

“Uniformes nuevos,” dice Derek orgulloso. “Y algunos suvenires y cosas de la última vez que estuve grabando en Bali.”

La caja es pesada, y Stiles le ayuda a llevar las tres al coche.

“¿Preparado, jefe?” pregunta Amy, colocándose un mechón de pelo color miel detrás de la oreja.

“Casi,” dice Derek. “Stiles, ¿puedes ir a coger la última caja? Creo que esta en mi cuarto.”

“Claro,” dice, volviendo a la casa mientras Amy le pregunta a Derek sobre sus futuras grabaciones.

Marcha hacia el ala este de la casa por primera vez, preguntándose si debería de haber pedido direcciones. Stiles se aleja del pasillo que parece ornamentado con tonos grises y muebles encerados que no parece encajar con el resto de la casa; su instinto le dice que son dominios de Peter y que no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos.

El siguiente pasillo es cálido, con muebles de madera y unos cuantos cuadros vibrantes, y Stiles se adentra en él curioso, yendo hasta la habitación principal.

Es increíble, con enormes ventanas que dan al océano, y Stiles comprueba echando una ojeada; puede ver el jardín trasero, la piscina y toda la parte oeste de la casa—hey, espera, ¿es esa…?

Stiles se sonroja, bueno, ahora sabe que el dormitorio de Derek tiene una vista perfecta de la ventana de su propio cuarto. Intenta recordar si ha hecho algo vergonzoso, pero no recuerda nada aparte de su imprevisto baile al son de las Spice Girls que ocurre de vez en cuando. Y no es como si Derek hubiera podido escuchar la música, así que no es _tan_ preocupante. Además, incluso si Derek le hubiera escuchado no le dan ninguna vergüenza sus gustos musicales y el bailar de vez en cuando. Solo tiene que ser precavido y asegurarse de que las cortinas estén cerradas cuando se cambie.

La última caja de suvenires está en la cama de Derek, la cual es una masiva cama con cuatro pilares, sabanas verde oscuro y al menos diez (Stiles no las cuenta) mullidas almohadas en la cabecera. Stiles crea una imagen de Derek tumbado con múltiples almohadas en su cabeza y es adorable. Mueve la cabeza un poco; Derek no tiene que ser _adorable_ , este tren de pensamiento es ridículo.

Stiles no puede resistir acariciar el edredón, solo para ver cuán suave es—y sí, es la misma ridículamente suave tela que está en su propia cama, y dado que ya está aquí pues puede—Stiles se sienta en el borde, rebotando un poco, notando la mullida cama.

No significa nada, solo es curioso, nada más, interesado un descubrir sus lujosos alrededores—

“Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?”

Peter está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándole de forma calculadora.

Stiles salta de la cama inmediatamente, cogiendo la caja.

“Derek me dijo que le cogiera esto,” dice, señalando la caja con su cabeza.

“Y te estabas imaginando a ti mismo en su cama,” dice Peter despacio, pretendiendo estar fascinado por la imaginaria suciedad bajo sus uñas.

Stiles siente como se congelan sus vísceras. Camina hacia la puerta. “Discúlpame,” dice.

Peter no se mueve, solo mira el espacio entre él y la puerta.

Stiles no tiene tiempo para lo que sea que sea eso, Derek esta abajo, y no quiere hacer que lleguen tarde para esos niños. Pasa al lado de Peter, evitando tocarle por un pelo.

“Ya sabes, si quieres a Derek—“empieza Peter en un tono pensativo.

“No lo hago,” dice Stiles, girándose para mirarle duramente. “E incluso si lo hiciera, no sería tu lugar para ofrécele. Sea lo que sea lo que ibas a decir, o prometer—No me importa si eres su agente o su tiene, tú _no puedes hacer eso_.”

Por un segundo Stiles cree haber cruzado una línea, que Peter le va a despedir allí mismo y que toda esta aventura será para nada, pero entonces Peter alza una ceja y le sonríe.

“Ah, así que al final sí que muerdes,” dice, como entretenido por el reto.

Stiles bufa. “Lo que tú quieras,” dice saliendo del pasillo, donde sabe que Derek y lo que parece una tarde entretenida le esperan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Originales:** Proximo capitulo: Stiles acompaña a Derek a su primer partido benefico para la Liga Infantil, y hay cosas sobre peliculas. Stiles se acostumbra a la rutina de la casa, al trabajo, aprendiendo sobre Derek-- hay un monton de cosas mundanas, y un monton de comida. Descripciones de comida. Ellos comiendola. Y tambien haciendo pizza juntos.
> 
>  **Notas:** Tengo que deciros que probablemente la proxima actualizacion se retrase un poco ya que estoy bastante ocupada con la universidad. Lo siento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza, pero el semestre en la universidad esta llegando al final y entonces estoy bastante ocupada, ademas este capitulo es bastante largo así que supongo que se equilibra.

Stiles esta exhausto, no sabe como Derek lo hace. Le mira, y todavía esta sonriendo, prácticamente deslumbrando mientras uno de los niños salta a su espalda, y Derek le da una vuelta en hombros.

Es un pequeño evento privado, lo que esta bien dado que Stiles estaba preocupado por que hubiera demasiadas multitudes. Pero aparentemente la entrada al partido había sido restringida solo a los padres y los amigos de los jugadores. Derek le había explicado en el coche que ni la prensa ni sus fans estaban admitidos en estos partidos, solo en el de competición al final de la temporada, donde intentan recaudar dinero para el siguiente año.

Stiles todavía esta excitado de haber estado sentado en las gradas con Derek por unas pocas horas, hablando sobre todo un poco, viendo el partido, comiendo perritos calientes cubiertos de chili. Derek incluso le escucho hablar sobre Scott y su padre y Beacon Hills.

Derek es una persona casi completamente diferente con los niños— completamente abierto y sin barreras de una forma que no es ni siquiera en su propia casa. Se ríe de sus chistes, le hace trenzas a Jessica para después ponerle el casco y ayuda a Bobby a atarse los zapatos.

El partido ha terminado hace casi una hora y todavía están en el campo, Derek habiendo abandonado hace mucho su puesto de animador desde las gradas y uniéndose a un juego de pilla pilla.

“Stiles, ¡Stiles!” Bobby se le acerca corriendo. “Tienes que venir a jugar con nosotros, no es justo que el otro equipo tenga a un mayor, ¡necesitamos a uno también!”

Stiles se levanta, siendo arrastrado por la mano hasta el campo para un complejo juego de pilla pilla (hay zonas seguras y tres posiciones diferentes para “congelar”). Es absolutamente ridículo, y Stiles corre por el campo con los niños, sin aliento, hasta que consigue convencer a su equipo de que tienen que ir a por Derek. Es un buena vista, tres niños alrededor de Derek, riéndose, dejándole perpetuamente en una posición “congelada”, Derek pretende sucumbir a sus ataques y congelándose en posiciones graciosas. Mientras esto ocurre, el equipo de Stiles congela al resto de los jugadores del equipo de Derek y ganan.

Derek está feliz y relajado todo el viaje de vuelta en el coche, incluso convence a Stiles un poco de entrenar con los niños.

“Tal vez la próxima vez,” dice Stiles.

“Podrías _recibir_ , estoy seguro de que eres bueno en ello,” dice Derek, y Stiles prácticamente tropieza sobre sus propios pies.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Maggie prepara un montón de ingredientes y algo de masa de pizza. “¿Qué es todo esto?” Pregunta Stiles, mirando la selección de salsas en la cocina e ingredientes esparcidos por las mesetas.

“Pensé en dejaros preparar vuestras propias pizzas, dado que creo que a Derek le gustaría hincharse antes de empezar su dieta para el nuevo rol,” dice Maggie.

“Perfecto,” dice Stiles. “¿Ya está volviendo?”

“Mi mujer acaba de decir que esta volviendo del masajista con él,” dice Maggie mientras raya un bloque de queso sobre un bol.

“Tú y Amy sois las más monas juntas,” dice Stiles, robando una rodaja de peperoni de un plato y metiéndosela en la boca.

Maggie sonríe. “Aw, gracias, solo estoy feliz de que Derek nos contratara a las dos, ¿sabes? La acababa de conocer por casualidad cuando conseguí el trabajo de chef, y Amy un estaba conduciendo un taxi en ese momento, y de ninguna manera quería vivir en la otra punta de la ciudad cuando acababa de conocer a mi alma gemela. Derek fue muy comprensivo con ello, le dio el trabajo enseguida.”

“¿Así que a él le gusta lo de las almas gemelas?” pregunta Stiles cautelosamente.

Maggie posa la cuña de cheddar, inclinando su cabeza un poco. “Bueno, he trabajado para él durante dos años, definitivamente puedo decir que es empático. Al menos cuando se trata de Amy y yo,” dice, encogiéndose de hombros. “No creo que él nunca haya expresado una opinión extrema sobre ello. Es una pena que los paparazzi le sacaran aquella foto. El pobre chico ha pasado suficiente ya. Has estado mirando todas esas proposiciones, ¿verdad?”

“Sí.”

“Bien, Derek no necesita otra marca falsa rompiendo su corazón de nuevo,” dice Maggie, apretando los labios.

“Espera, ¿de nuevo?”

“Esa Kate Argent ya le hizo bastante,” susurra Maggie.

Stiles piensa rápido. “Ah, ¿estuvieron prometidos, verdad?”

Maggie bufa, cogiendo una bola de mozzarella y desmenuzándola con sus dedos viciosamente. “Por un maldito segundo. Ella jugo con Derek hasta que tuvo lo que quiso, conexiones en la industria del cine, entrevistas, citas con directores, de todo; y después cuando la despidieron le hecho la culpa a él, lo rompió todo y vendió la historia a los tabloides,” coge otra bola de queso y la rompe en cachitos, y Stiles hace una nota de nunca ponerse en su contra.

Maggie levanta la vista y le sonríe. “Me alegro de que tú le estés cuidando,” dice.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles. “Tengo que volver al correo de Derek—avísame cuando empieza el festival de hacer pizza.”

“Claro que sí,” dice Maggie con una sonrisa.

Stiles se va al estudio donde su portátil aun está abierto, sonado Pandora y justo cambiando a una nueva canción.

Casi ha terminado de comprobar todas las cajas, solo le quedan dos. Stiles está por la mitad de una cuando el familiar sonido de una llamada de Skype empieza a salir de su portátil.

Stiles clica ‘aceptar llamada’ y saluda a la pantalla. “Hey, Ally, ¿qué tal?” pregunta.

“Nada, lo usual,” dice Allison, y hablan durante unos minutos mientras Stiles pone más cartas en la pila de rechazados. Es agradable tenerla de fondo, y cuando empieza a hablar de los planes de boda, Stiles asiente y le deja hablar libremente de sus frustraciones con el catering.

“Hey Stiles, ¿te importaría echarme una mano rápidamente?” le llama Maggie desde la cocina.

“¡Claro!” grita Stiles de vuelta.

“Hey, Allison, voy a ayudar a la chef con algo, vuelvo ahora,” dice.

“Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Mr. Hollywood,” dice Allison, provocándole. “Puedo esperar.”

“Eres la mejor,” responde Stiles, y Allison le hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya, mirando lejos de la cámara. Hay un montón de flores detrás de ella en la habitación, de diferentes colores con las que está jugueteando, probablemente le preguntara sobre ellas cuando vuelva.

Stiles corre de vuelta a la cocina para ayudar a Maggie a bajar el fuego en todos los fogones y revolver las salsas mientras ella está ocupada cortando un pollo asado. “Lo siento,” dice Maggie. “Lo haría yo, pero con grasa en los dedos solo resbalaría en el dial, moviéndolo a la temperatura incorrecta y mis recetas son muy precisas.”

“No pasa nada,” dice Stiles. “Todo tiene una pinta deliciosa, no puedo esperar a comer con todos.”

Vuelve al estudio y se horroriza al ver a Isaac allí también, hablando animadamente con Allison frente a su portátil.

“Hey, Stiles,” dice Allison, sonriendo grande en el video, un montón de rosas de color rosa suave en su mano.

“Esa es, “ dice Stiles. “Es la que mejor luce con tu complexión.”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?” dice Stiles.

“Vine para coger un libro y tu amiga estaba en el portátil y me saludo,” dice Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

“Me estaba ayudando con las flores,” dice Allison.

“De verdad,” dice Stiles en un tono plano. “Pensaba que para eso me habías llamado a mí. Ya sabes, para ayudarte a escoger las flores de tu boda con mi mejor amigo.”

“No es como si no te fuera a preguntar a ti,” dice Allison, rodando sus ojos. “Gracias, Isaac.”

“Ningún problema,” responde poniéndose de pie. Coge un libro del escritorio y se va de la sala, despidiéndose con la mano.

Allison se despide también.

Stiles se deja caer ante el portátil. “Así que.”

“¿Qué?” dice Allison levantando la vista de las rosas que está intentando juntar en una especie de ramo. “Dijo que las cereza se veían mejor, pero me gustan más las coral.”

Todas las rosas parecían rosa para Stiles, pero simplemente dice. “Si, las coral son _definitivamente_ mejores.”

“¡Gracias!” dice Allison, dándole una gran sonrisa.

“Así que, ¿qué opinas de Isaac?” pregunta Stiles.

Allison se encoge de hombros. “Solo hable con él por unos minutos. Dijiste que es algo así como el hermano adoptivo de Derek, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?”

“Por nada,” responde Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

El hacer la pizza juntos es increíblemente divertido, y Stiles está totalmente cubierto de harina después de estirar la masa. Derek no está mejor, harina manchando su nariz. Stiles observa como Isaac le tira un tomare cherry a Derek, quien después lanza un champiñón de vuelta.

“Hey, nada de eso, los ingredientes van en vuestra pizza o vuestra boca,” les regaña Maggie, su pizza convirtiéndose en una obra maestra de ricota y mozzarella, con rodajas de pollo asado delicadamente colocadas mientras Amy le da un trozo de pollo.

Isaac está construyendo lo que parece una precaria montaña de berenjena rebozada, tomates, pollo y espolvoreando cheddar y mozzarella a montones por encima. De vez en cuando algunos tomates terminan golpeando a Derek, pero no demasiados.

Stiles se mete una cucharada de salsa de tomate en la boca, saboreando la increíble mezcla de tomates y especia, gimiendo. “Oh dios, si no lo estuviera poniendo en la pizza me lo comería así tal cual,” dice mientras gime alrededor de la cuchara.

“Tengo una versión en sopa,” dice Maggie alegre.

Peter está haciendo alguna clase de monstruosidad, llenando su pizza con pesto (vale, delicioso emparejado con ciertas cosas, pero no), mostaza, rajas de huevos cocidos (¿qué?), anchoas y queso de cabra.

Stiles se gira y espera que Peter no gaste todo el queso de cabra, quería añadir algo a una de sus propias pizzas.

Derek se da cuenta de su reacción y se ríe suave. “Te dije que lo del huevo era asqueroso,” dice, extendiendo vinagre balsámica en su pizza de tomate, prosciutto y estofado con albahaca.

Las pizzas se colocan en el horno una a una, cocinándose lentamente hasta la perfección, el queso burbujeando y oliendo divino. Stiles se lo pasa bien probando las combinaciones de todos (menos la de Peter) y viendo a Derek hincharse a comida, saboreando cada bocado.

Stiles puede pensar que estar en una impresionante cocina con un montón de ingredientes gourmet y gente increíblemente atractiva le haría sentirse alienado con su alma de chico de ciudad pequeña, pero no se siente para nada diferente a cuando sale con sus propios amigos en su ciudad natal.

Supone que es la gente lo que hace la diferencia, piensa mientras observa como Derek intenta lamerse una mancha de tomate de su propia nariz.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek en dieta es miserable, y Stiles empieza a preguntarse si merece la pena por una nueva película de Linterna Verde. Y en serio, los abdominales de Derek son increíbles, no es como si el hombre estuviera en peligro de aumentar unas cuantas tallas si no vigila lo que come.

Pero Derek hace ejercicio sin descanso, corriendo por los alrededores de la casa todas las mañanas, comiendo rigurosamente las comidas saludables (que aun lucen apetitosas, opina Stiles) que Maggie les prepara, y el día que se encuentra con Stiles comiéndose una cucharada de macarrones con queso y bacon directamente de la pota, Derek gruñe y dice. “El día después de que salga esta película voy a comer algo de eso.”

“Lo apunto en el calendario,” responde Stiles riéndose. “Macarrones, queso y bacon para Derek.”

 

* * *

 

 

Después de dos semanas de dieta, Peter anuncia que el cuerpo de Derek está listo para una sesión de fotos, dado que Derek no ha tenido ninguno desde el incidente con su marca.

Derek está siendo maquillado en el improvisado set montado en el estudio. El jardín trasero está lleno de luces, reflectores y gente moviéndose de un lado para otro, hablando animadamente. Parece que el fotógrafo tiene un silbato para comandar a sus asistentes y mantenerlos a raya. Hay un perchero con ropa que Stiles observa mientras pasa por su lado. Ve unas cuantas chaquetas de cuero, pantalones negros, más cuero… Ninguna camiseta.

El fotógrafo pasa por su lado, gritándoles a dos estilistas. “¡Y ni se os ocurra tapar esa marca!”

La maquilladora está recogiendo su kits en ese momento, girando los ojos. “No la toque, Finstock, relájate,” dice. “Solo le puse algo de base, nada en la marca. Diana está terminando con su pelo ahora mismo.”

Diana sale del estudio, enroscando un cable alrededor de un secador y sonriendo orgullosa. Detrás de ella camina Derek hacia el jardín, y Stiles se olvida de respirar.

El pelo oscuro de Derek esta peinado hacia atrás, pero aún se ve suave y tocable, y lo que sea que le hicieron a su cara hace que su piel este casi brillando, cálida bajo la luz del sol. Derek solo lleva un par de apretados calzoncillos negros, y la simple cantidad de piel a la vista es demasiado para tomar de una.

Esta moreno y hermoso, la marca de cuervo a plena vista bajo su clavícula, oscura contra su pecho. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar lo bien que se ve en su piel, y le llama y cada célula de su cuerpo está pidiéndole que la toque, que complete la unión. Stiles intenta concentrarse en otra cosa, y su mirada pasa a los pezones de Derek y hacia sus abdominales y después al camino de vello desde su ombligo hasta más allá de su ropa interior.

Stiles traga. “Yo, ah, voy a la cocina,” anuncia. “Derek, ¿necesitas algo?”

“Algo de agua estaría bien,” dice Derek girándose mientras busca entre la ropa, y Stiles tiene que irse inmediatamente antes de que quedarse embobado mirándole el culo.

La cocina esta vacía gracias a dios y eso le da un momento para respirar y volver a sí mismo. Derek es _muy_ atractivo, eso es todo, la única razón por la que su cuerpo está reaccionando así. No tiene nada que ver con su personalidad o lo increíble que es en persona y lo que ha aprendido de él desde que trabaja aquí.

Stiles coge una botella de agua de la nevera y vuelve a salir al jardín, donde ahora parece haber una competición de gritos.

“¡CÁLLATE!” Finstock está gritándole a uno de sus asistentes. “¡ _No puedo creerme_ que esto esté pasando, no tenemos tiempo de llamar a otro estilista, la luz se va!”

Isaac está mirando como ocurre el drama, apoyado contra una pared. “¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Stiles.

“Oh, las dos estilistas se han marchado ya, tenían otra sesión o algo, y ahora Finstock esta con una perreta sobre el pelo de Derek,” dice Isaac.

“Su pelo esta genial,” dice Stiles, e Isaac levanta una ceja. “Cállate, lo está, vale.”

“No pelo pelo,” dice Isaac señalando su cabeza. “Pelo,” dice levantando su camiseta y señalando _abajo_.

Derek está de pie aguantando mientras Finstock monologa sobre su visión artística de la sesión de fotos. Aparentemente la mayor parte de la ira está dirigida a su asistente.

“¡Creía que les habías dicho a la gente de Hale que concertaran una cita para la cera, Greenberg!” dice vehemente.

“Lo hice, ¡lo hice!” protesta Greenberg.

“No es culpa suya,” dice Derek. “Me depile el lunes, sí, pero no creí que me quisieras depilado _ahí_.”

“Si, bueno tengo estas poses especificas en mente. Va a ser rompedor. Revolucionario. Cambiará el mundo de la fotografía. Y no funcionara si tu vello se lleva toda la atención,” gruñe Finstock. “Greenberg, vete y asegúrate de que Mr. Hale está completamente depilado.”

Greenberg parece horrorizado. “Espera, quieres decir que tengo que—“

“Cállate y hazlo, tienes más o menos media hora si queremos hacer las fotos hoy antes de que se ponga el sol,” dice Finstock, empujando a Greenberg tras Derek, quien está caminando hacia la casa.

Stiles ve la cara de Derek palidecer cuando Greenberg dice, “Lo siento mucho tío, no sé ni cómo depilarme a mí mismo ahí, una vez hasta me corte el—“ mientras entraban en la casa.

Solo le hace falta un segundo para que Stiles tosa y diga, “Voy a ver qué tal esta, mirar a ver si Derek necesita algo de asistencia,” le dice a Isaac. “Dado que soy su asistente y eso.

“Es lo tuyo,” responde Isaac, entretenido.

Stiles encuentra a Greenberg sentado en el salón viendo MTV. “Hey,” dice Stiles confuso. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Oh, Derek me dijo que no me molestara, que lo haría el,” dice sin el apuro que antes tenía escrito en la cara.

“Bien,” dice Stiles, viendo como Greenberg pone los pies en la mesa de centro. Lo que sea, Reginald aparecerá de un momento a otro para regañarle o insistir que use un posavasos con esa soda.

Stiles no encuentra a Derek en ninguno de los baños del primer piso, así que sube al ala este ahora que sabe que a Derek no le molesta su presencia allí.

La habitación de Derek está abierta, pero Stiles no oye el sonido de una maquinilla de afeitar ni nada así. “¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?” pregunta, entrando.

Derek está en el baño, sentado en el borde de la bañera. Hay un bote de espuma de afeitar en el lavabo, una cuchilla eléctrica y una normal, pero Derek está mirándose en el espejo. Pestañea y mira a Stiles, quien está apoyado contra la puerta.

“Lo siento, me quede perdido en mis pensamientos,” dice Derek, mirando a su reflejo. Sus ojos se paran en su marca. “Peter cree que estas fotos son importantes,” dice. “Nadie se ha hecho fotos sin cubrir su marca, al menos intencionadamente.”

“Olvídate de Peter,” dice Stiles. “¿Qué opinas tú?”

Derek respira profundamente. Stiles sabe que él no ha estado verdaderamente bajo el ojo público desde el incidente; debe ser extraño el saber que millones de personas saben cómo es esa parte tan personal de ti.

“Me gusta,” dice Derek, trazando un ala del cuervo. “Es mi marca, es una parte de mí. Siempre termino teniendo que cubrirla cuando grabo o algo, así que es bueno tener una sesión donde no tengo que ocultarme.”

“Si, y es tu decisión también,” dice Stiles de acuerdo con él. “Creo que eso es lo que marca la diferencia, esto es como reclamar ese incidente y hacerlo tuyo, ya sabes, como este soy yo, y quiero que todo el mundo lo vea.”

Derek asiente, sonriendo a Stiles.

“Así que, ¿necesitas ayuda?”

“Por favor,” dice Derek. “Nunca lo he hecho antes y no quiero cortarme. Una ayudita seria fantástica.”

Stiles puede ver un ligero tinte rosa aparecer en sus mejillas.

“¿Puedes?”

Stiles le hace un saludo burlón que le hace sonreír, y después coge la espuma y una cuchilla. Derek hace un movimiento furtivo con su abdomen, y ahora es el turno de Stiles de sonrojarse, agachándose y arrodillándose entre las musculosas piernas de Derek. Mira el camino de vello negro bajando desde su ombligo hasta la cinturilla de su ropa interior, esperando no ponerse duro—vale, tal vez mejor desear que su erección garantizada no sea demasiado obvia.

Derek tira de la cinturilla, bajándola bastante, revelando su cadera e incluso más pelo.

“Tal vez deberías—“ empieza a sugerir Stiles, el resto de la frase formándose en su cabeza, _¿subirlos un poco? De ninguna forma vas a tener que estar depilado tan abajo._

Y Derek simplemente dice, “Oh, vale, si tú crees,” y se quita los calzoncillos del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Notes:** Próximo capitulo: Stiles mira el pene de Derek. Y... er... este fic se calienta.  
>  **Notes:** Donde al final de la primera escena dice lo de recibir lo cambie porque en ingles ponía un termino de baseball que también se usa para el activo de una relación homosexual pero en español no tenia mucho sentido, y así me parece que encaja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es corto... Pero intenso, seguro que os gusta.

Stiles ya estaba mirando cuando los calzoncillos desaparecieron así que no puede evitar quedarse mirando—solo un poco. El pene de Derek descansa entre sus muslos, gruesa y sin circuncidar y está justo _ahí_ y Stiles traga un poco abrumado. “Bien, así que, solo voy a—“ dice avergonzado, apretando la espuma y sacando una generosa cantidad en su mano. Acerca su mano y la extiende suavemente por la cálida piel de Derek. Intenta no dejar sus dedos demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio mientras extiende la crema más abajo, pero entonces toca sin querer el nido de oscuros rizos en la base del pene de Derek por accidente y Derek se mueve.

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles, notando como se sonroja. “Yo, um—“

“Está bien,” responde Derek, colocando su mano sobre la muñeca de Stiles. Es el menor de los toques, para tranquilizarle, pero ese pequeño toque envía un sorpresivo calambre de calor por el cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles traga nervioso y coge la cuchilla. Con unas pocas pasadas depila la línea de pelo debajo del ombligo de Derek, deslizándose fácilmente sobre la piel. Para estabilizarse se agarra de la cadera desnuda de Derek, sus dedos encajando en el contorno que desciende, y desciende…

Stiles sabe que probablemente este excitándose visiblemente, y puede sentir la mirada de Derek en su cara mientras limpia la cuchilla y vuelve para seguir depilándole. El baño esta en silencio excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el de la cuchilla.

Stiles está prácticamente acabando cuando comete el fallo de mirar más abajo. Derek esta duro, su pene endurecido con interés, sonrosado y engordando con—la _excitación_ de Derek.

Derek se siente atraído por él.

Stiles se queda parado donde está entre sus piernas, y por alguna razón su cerebro no está funcionando, todo en lo que puede pensar es en colocar sus labios en Derek, preguntándose qué clase de ruidos haría cuando Stiles le hiciera correrse, como sabría en su boca—

Stiles escucha una respiración sorprendida y mira hacia arriba.

Pasa un largo momento donde sus ojos se encuentran, y se quedan mirando uno al otro. Stiles no sabe qué hacer, si debería mirar a otro lado—hay una línea para cruzar, y si el—

“Stiles—“ dice Derek, su voz suave como terciopelo, y Stiles se acerca, sin aliento. La marca en la piel de Derek parece estar brillando, como tinta negra luminiscente, y Stiles lo único que quiere hacer es tocarla, sellar la unión, besar a Derek, estar con él para siempre—

Derek debe de haberse dado cuenta de Stiles mirando su marca, y entonces sus ojos se mueven sobre los brazos desnudos de Stiles, y después a los pocos centímetros de piel expuesta de su estómago. Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que se le había subido la camiseta al agacharse y que una de las alas de su cuervo era parcialmente visible.

Derek pestañea y después dice rápidamente, “Puedo terminar yo, gracias, Stiles.”

“Um—bien,” dice Stiles. “Yo, voy—“ posa la cuchilla y sale del baño, el corazón latiendo como loco.

Todavía está bloqueado de haber estado tan cerca y en una situación tan personal. Se deja caer contra la pared de la habitación de Derek, intentando calmarse, preguntándose que estuvo a punto de decir Derek, si quería—

Y después lo había visto—Stiles se mira a sí mismo, a lo poco que sobresale de su marca bajo su camiseta. No se parece a nada, nadie podría decir que es sin ver algo más de ella, pero era obviamente una marca. ¿Estaba Derek a punto de proponerse y después recordó sobre las almas gemelas? Se pregunta Stiles, colocándose la camiseta.

Derek había estado tan perfecto y desnudo y prácticamente bajo el—Stiles gruñe, pensando en ello. Es también sigue duro.

Stiles se pregunta si le dará tiempo a hacerse una paja antes de volver el resto de gente esperando por Derek abajo, o si simplemente debería de esperar para bajar con Derek, cuando lo oye—un gemido, desde dentro del baño.

Stiles se acerca ligeramente y si, es definitivamente Derek respirando apresuradamente, y el sonido húmedo de piel contra piel. Stiles se traga un gemido ante la idea de Derek tocándose, preguntándose si le gusta hacerlo duro, agarrándose fuerte, persiguiendo el orgasmo.

Stiles se desabrocha los pantalones y saca su miembro, gimiendo cuando el aire frío choca contra él. Se acaricia, escuchando la respiración de Derek y de vez en cuando gemidos, imaginándose el peso de su pene en su boca, Derek follandose su cara, o tal vez Derek frotándose contra él, masturbándoles juntos con sus grandes manos.

Stiles puede oír un desesperado “ah” de Derek, y suena tan bien. Stiles piensa en si su mandíbula se apretaría, si echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se corre, si sus piernas temblarían. Stiles se corre sobre su mano, temblando contra la pared, y casi no tiene tiempo de colocarse antes de que Derek salga del baño.

Stiles oculta su mano llena de semen tras su espalda y asiente hacia Derek, quien vuelve a llevar pantalones. “No tenías por qué esperarme,” dice Derek. “Gracias—por tu ayuda. Yo, um, lo aprecio. Mucho. Lo siento si fue raro.”

“No hay problema,” dice Stiles. “Um, tengo que hacer pis. ¿Te veo abajo?”

Derek inclina su cabeza y dice, “Puedo esperar,” apoyándose contra la pared—y wow, Stiles dejo algo de corrida en la pared. No puede hacer nada a parte de rezar porque Derek no se dé cuenta. Asiente y corre al baño, lavándose las manos rápidamente, preguntándose si Derek había pensado en el mientras se tocaba.

Stiles agita la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo. Debió de imaginar la reacción de Derek antes. Hay millones de personas mucho más sexys en las que podía estar pensando Derek, y probablemente solo fue porque estaba siendo tocado.

Sí, no es posible que estuviera duro por _Stiles_. Eso seria ridículo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Originales:** Creo que este es el único capítulo donde casi me arrepiento de hacer este fic desde el punto de vista de Stiles, porque Derek estaba pasando por algunas cosas interesantes en este capítulo. Tal vez haga un interludio desde la vista de Derek...


	10. Interludio: Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas Originales:** Un interludio de los pensamientos de Derek por un capítulo. Algo del dialogo lo reconoceréis de los anteriores capítulos, pero intente hacer lo mejor para no ser repetitiva. ¡Espero que os guste!  
>  **Notas:** Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero con el final del semestre y los exámenes tengo muy poco tiempo. Pero ahora que van a empezar las vacaciones ya podre avanzar mucho más rápido.

Tal vez contratar a Stiles fue una mala idea. Había sido una decisión hecha en el momento, y Derek no quería seguir teniendo a Peter como su asistente más de lo necesario, y bueno, Stiles es mono. Si tuviera un habito de caminar por la casa en calzoncillos de Batman, Derek no se quejaría.

Derek no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de Stiles siendo competente, divertido, e increíblemente fácil de llevarse bien con él. El hecho de que sea realmente atractivo _y_ bueno en su trabajo _y_ que a Derek le guste de verdad le frustra a más no poder.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Derek simplemente habría—bueno, Derek no tiene problemas con meter a alguien en su cama, no es un extraño para los royos de una noche.

Stiles es diferente. Trabaja para él, para empezar, vive en su casa, y Derek ha empezado a conocerle. Es de forma simultánea lo mejor y lo peor, porque de repente Derek tiene algo que es súbitamente casi como una relación, algo diferente a los sentimientos familiares que tiene hacia Isaac y la cariñosa apreciación que tiene por sus otros empleados.

Debería de ser amistad, pero no es verdaderamente correcto querer acostarte con tus amigos. Derek se ha acostado con sus amigos antes, pero esto—esto es diferente.

A Derek le gusta Stiles.

No es el final del mundo, simplemente—no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Le gusta pasar el tiempo con él, le gusta hablar con él, pero existe esa contante necesidad que Derek no puede describir, como que quiere más. Quiere tocarle, sí, pero va más allá de algún modo. No entiende realmente porque cuando Stiles está cerca Derek tiene esta extraña sensación bajo la piel, y más a menudo que no tiene que pararse a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que está a punto de acariciar su brazo o colocar su mano en su cadera.

Probablemente es solo que no lo ha hecho desde hace un tiempo, eso es todo. Estos sentimientos seguro que no tienen nada que ver con Stiles, excepto que todos tienen que ver con él.

Desde que Stiles empezó a trabajar allí, Derek ha tenido múltiples ocasiones para llevarse a alguien a casa, para llamar a alguien, pero no lo ha hecho.

La ventana de su cuarto da a la de Stiles, y un día Derek se levantó pronto y consiguió ver su espalda desnuda mientras se cambiaba de camiseta. No debería de haber sido suficiente como para ser sexy, pero lo fue, y Derek sabe suficiente que si el solo ver la espalda de una persona te pone caliente, probablemente tiene que ver más con que le gusta Stiles, como persona, como asistente, y como un amigo.

Derek no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. Nunca a interaccionado con alguien tanto de esa manera, nunca tuvo a nadie quien sabía que iba a ver todos los días, hablar con él, hacer bromas con él, comer con él, no había habido alguien así desde que salió con Jeremy.

Cuando Jeremy conoció a su alma gemela (Derek les había presentado, en realidad), Derek no había pensado en sentir alivio en vez de malestar. Su ruptura había sido amigable, fácil. Habían estado bien, felices juntos, el sexo era bueno, pero siempre se había sentido de menos, como si solo hubieran estado juntos por estar juntos.

Técnicamente después de él estuvo Kate, pero Derek no quiere contar lo que tuvieron como una _relación_.

Lo que sea.

Después de ese desastre Derek solo había tenido sexo casual, si le apetecía. Sí, había tenido unos cuantos amigos con beneficios que puede que hubiera querido follarse regularmente, pero no había habido nadie constante en su vida. Nunca hubo un momento cuando se podía enganchar de alguien y que se marcharan cuando encontraran “al único”.

Stiles se está convirtiendo rápidamente en esa constante, sin embargo.

Tiene una sesión de fotos hoy, nada como lo que ha hecho antes. Maquillaje y peinado terminan sin el más mínimo toque en su marca. Derek les ve darle los últimos toques a su pelo, mira a su reflejo, la forma en la que el cuervo destaca contra su piel. ¿Es su imaginación o está mucho más oscuro y claro últimamente?

Está nervioso por las fotos. Nadie ha hecho esto antes, y Derek se siente vulnerable y desnudo con su marca a la vista. Por supuesto todo el mundo la ha visto ya, pero puede notar las miradas de la gente del set. Tal vez esto sea una idea estúpida.

Sale al jardín donde el equipo lo está preparando todo. Normalmente no se siente raro estando así de desnudo, pero se siente un poco intimidado en calzoncillos negros apretados cuando Stiles le mira, mirándole de arriba abajo rápidamente. Profesional como siempre, Stiles no dice nada, solo le pregunta si quiere algo de agua.

El pequeño nudo de nervios de su estómago pronto se agranda cuando Finstock le mira y empieza a hablar sobre su pelo y su visión para la sesión. Derek se siente mal por su asistente, Greenberg, quien está recibiendo la mayor parte de la ira por lo que ha sido un simple error.

“No es culpa suya,” dice Derek. “Me depile el lunes, sí, pero no creí que me quisieras depilado _ahí_.”

De alguna forma, dado que los estilistas se han ido ya, se da que Greenberg es el encargado de asegurarse de que Derek está completamente depilado. Claramente el chico esta aterrorizado, y de ninguna manera Derek va a dejar a alguien que ha admitido haberse cortado cerca de su entrepierna.

Derek le dice que lo puede hacer él solo, y Greenberg se relaja notablemente y prácticamente sale corriendo.

Así es como se encuentra a si mismo mirándose al espejo de su baño personal, sentado en la bañera, las cuchillas preparadas en el lavabo, pero no puede concentrarse.

Peter le dijo que había mucho metido en esta sesión, como es su trabajo moldear su imagen después de lo que paso. Esta haciendo la película de Linterna Verde, pero es una película peligrosa, otra película de acción. Peter dijo que era un sinsentido, cogiendo un proyecto sobre “un donnadie de los comics,” pero Derek verdaderamente está ansioso con ello. Parece muy divertido.

“La diversión no te va a dar un Oscar, Derek,” había dicho Peter. “Necesitas aprovecharte de que estas en el ojo público, hacer algo _atrevido_ con la atención que tienes.”

Parece que “atrevido” es una entrevista explicita con Vanity Fair, y una reveladora sesión de fotos donde le enseña su marca a todo el mundo.

Su reflejo le mira, el cuervo de su clavícula marcado contra su piel. Derek siente una oleada de protección y para su sorpresa—orgullo—pasar por él. Esta es _su_ marca, y le pertenece a él y a su alma gemela solo. Alguien más en este mundo tiene la misma marca, alguien que—

“¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?”

Derek es sacado de sus pensamientos para ver a Stiles en la puerta. Debe de estar intentando mantenerle a punto con su agenda; Derek se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí pensando.

“Lo siento, me quede perdido en mis pensamientos,” dice Derek. “Peter cree que estas fotos son importantes. Nadie se ha hecho fotos sin cubrir su marca, al menos intencionadamente.”

“Olvídate de Peter,” dice Stiles, rodando los ojos. “¿Qué opinas tú?”

Derek aprecia cuando Stiles hace esto, preguntar por su opinión, tener en cuenta lo que quiere. Ha tenido asistentes antes que habían cedido bajo las ideas de su tío demasiado fácilmente. Stiles es claramente _su—_

Bueno puede que no así. Derek pestañea, saliendo de ese tren de pensamiento. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo, a su marca, y toca el ala del cuervo cariñosamente.

“Me gusta,” dice Derek con nueva confianza. “Es mi marca, es una parte de mí. Siempre termino teniendo que cubrirla cuando grabo o algo, así que es bueno tener una sesión donde no tengo que ocultarme.”

“Si, y es tu decisión también,” dice Stiles, asintiendo. “Creo que eso es lo que marca la diferencia, esto es como reclamar ese incidente y hacerlo tuyo, ya sabes, como este soy yo, y quiero que todo el mundo lo vea.”

Stiles está totalmente desperdiciado como un asistente. Debería ser un profesor o algo, alguien que inspire a la gente.

Derek no se espera que Stiles ofrezca ayuda. Se encuentra a si mismo diciendo “por favor,” automáticamente, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que Derek lo piense mejor. Puede sentir como se sonroja, pensando sobre la situación en la que se acaba de meter, pero razonándolo rápidamente  es lógico, después de todo—es una tarea delicada, a Derek le tiemblan las manos, nunca se ha depilado tan íntimamente antes.

“¿Puedes?” pregunta, las palabras colgando en el aire.

Stiles solo asiente, y Derek se ríe a pesar de sus nervios mientras Stiles coge la espuma y la cuchilla. Derek se baja la cinturilla de la ropa interior, preguntándose si será suficiente. Finstock le quería muy depilado, probablemente sería más fácil si se los quitara y así Stiles tendría más espacio.

“Tal vez deberías—“

Stiles obviamente piensa lo mismo, así que Derek solo dice okay y se quita los calzoncillos.

El borde de la bañera esta frío bajo su culo desnudo, y Stiles se detiene durante un segundo, probablemente pensando la manera más eficiente de depilarle. La espuma fría está siendo extendida lentamente sobre su estómago, los dedos largos de Stiles esparciéndola por su piel. El contraste entre los dedos calientes y la espuma hace que su piel cosquille. Viendo a Stiles así, su nuez moviéndose al tragar para concentrarse en Derek, los ojos brillando con esa concentración, iluminados por la suave luz de la tarde que se filtra por su ventana—Derek casi se olvida de respirar.

Es difícil no pensar de lo sugestivo de esa posición, con Stiles arrodillado entre sus piernas, grandes ojos marrones mirándole a los suyos y después rápidamente bajando, el ligero toque de sus dedos sobre su estómago, justo debajo de su ombligo. Una mano está agarrándole de la cadera, cálida y firme. Derek se encuentra a si mismo aguantando la respiración, simplemente mirándole.

Stiles toca sin querer la base de su pene y Derek no puede evitar arquearse hacia el toque.

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles inmediatamente. “Yo—um—“

“Está bien,” dice Derek, automáticamente alcanzándole para ayudarle a mantenerse recto, tocando la muñeca de Stiles antes de que se pueda detener. Es una de esas cosas que no puede explicar, no sabe lo que está haciendo, y se aparta antes de hacer algo verdaderamente impulsivo, como acercarle para darle un beso. Pero si sabe que hay una gran tensión en el aire cuando Stiles coge la cuchilla y empieza a depilar su abdomen, con suaves y seguras pasadas.

Derek nunca entendió el fetiche con el depilarse, pero cree que lo comprende ahora; la proximidad de la afilada hoja, la cantidad de confianza necesaria, la forma en la que Stiles le toca con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio mientras le depila.

Su cuerpo comienza  reaccionar a los suaves toques mientras Stiles comienza a depilarle más abajo, su pene despertándose con anticipación.

Stiles no se da cuenta al principio, concentrado en pasar la cuchilla por el abdomen de Derek, el ligero roce aumentando la excitación dentro de Derek. Stiles limpia la cuchilla y sopla un poco de espuma y pelo quitándolos de ella, sus labios juntándose antes de volver para otra pasada, y entonces sus ojos abriéndose, sus pupilas dilatándose atractivamente mientras mira hacia la erección de Derek.

Derek no puede evitar respirar profundamente, y Stiles le mira a los ojos, la cuchilla quieta en el aire, justo sobre la bañera, como si estuviera listo para posarla. El momento se extiende mientras se miran fijamente, los labios de Stiles separados ligeramente. Derek sabe que este puede ser un momento de inflexión, si cruza esa línea, y quiere hacerlo, mucho.

Derek ha memorizado incontables líneas seductivas a los largo de los años pero su mente está totalmente en blanco ahora mismo. No puede pensar en nada sexy o avispado que decir.

“Stiles—“ empieza a decir, y Stiles se acerca, mirándole fijamente, sus ojos moviéndose sobre su figura desnuda, y después parándose en su marca.

Derek se despierta del momento, preguntándose que pensara Stiles sobre lo de las almas gemelas. Nunca dijo nada sobre las instrucciones de Derek de destruir las cartas y las proposiciones, pero Derek recuerda el look sorprendido de Stiles aquel primer día cuando rescato un cacho de  carta del fuego, como si hubiera querido decir algo pero no lo hiciera. Seguro, él había quemado todo (lo que había sido muy creativo) pero Derek no entendía el brillo de pánico en sus ojos—tal vez Stiles no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, tal vez Stiles fuera uno de esos que creen en las almas gemelas por encima de todo pero estaba temeroso de admitirlo.

Nunca habían hablado realmente sobre ello.

Stiles se ve tan bien en sus rodillas así, y no le costaría mucho a Derek eliminar la distancia entre ellos y besarle. Su camiseta se ha levantado por la posición, y entonces Derek lo ve—el borde de su marca. No puede ver lo que es, solo la oscura curva de _algo_ siguiendo la curvatura de su cadera.

Derek esta inmediatamente alerta de su egoísta pensamiento; no puede simplemente marcar sus deseos en él así—es su empleado, por dios. Y un amigo, encima.

No, Stiles tiene a alguien por quien esta probablemente esperando, alguien por que lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

“Puedo terminar yo solo, gracias, Stiles,” dice Derek.

Y así, el momento se desvanece. Stiles posa la cuchilla, susurra una rápida respuesta, y sale del baño, y Derek se queda con nada más que sus pensamientos. Es probable que se haya imaginado todo, ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos—solo viendo lo que quería ver.

Todavía esta duro, y la visión de Stiles de rodillas ante él, su toque, aun está muy fresca en su memoria como para irse.

Derek se agarra a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando lo que deseaba: Stiles acercándose, besándole hambrientamente, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de Derek, sus labios descendiendo por su torso, Stiles acogiéndolo en su boca. Derek aún puede sentir el fantasma de la mano de Stiles en su cadera, y piensa en ello, su Stiles podría agarrar sus muslos mientras le hace llegar con su boca, labios rosas he hinchados, alrededor de su pene. Seria ruidoso, piensa Derek, habla mucho, y probablemente siguiera hablando en la cama, cosas sucias escapándose de su boca, guiando a Derek. Se pregunta si Stiles será el tipo de dominar desde abajo, si tomaría el control y solo lubricar el pene de Derek y montarle hacia el olvido, obteniendo su propio placer mientras se mueve de atrás hacia delante en el regazo de Derek, besándole ardientemente.

Derek se corre fuerte y rápido, el orgasmo atravesándole veloz, y gime de placer. Lanza cálidas cuerdas blancas sobre su mano, y algo llega al espejo también, marcando su reflejo.

Derek recupera el aliento mientras mira a su reflejo manchado, esperando por sus latidos para volver a la normalidad. Limpia el semen del espejo para que Reginald no tenga que ocuparse de ello después, y hace lo mejor que puede para limpiarse a sí mismo. Sube los boxers y después un par de pantalones que encuentra colgados de su puerta. Lo que sea, Finstock le hará cambiarse después, simplemente se siente muy vulnerable ahora.

Sale del baño, sorprendido de ver a Stiles esperando en su cuarto. Parece incomodo, y Derek se siente culpable de nuevo. Se disculpa, tropezando con sus propias palabras. Stiles no parece tan molesto, pero probablemente se sienta muy raro, y el hecho de que estuviera esperando mientras Derek se masturbaba solo para acompañarlo abajo hace que Derek se sienta aun peor por pensar en él de esa forma. Stiles puede ser un amigo, nada más.

 

* * *

 

 

No es hasta mucho después, tras horas de posar ante fuertes luces y de Finstock gritando, cuando Derek tiene un momento de descanso en su estudio cuando la sesión se ha acabado.

Reginald está quitando el polvo de algunos de sus libros y saluda educadamente cuando Derek entra en la sala.

“Lo siento por el desastre en la habitación,” dice Derek.

El mayordomo simplemente se encoge de hombros. “No es ningún problema, Mr. Hale,” Reginald ha trabajado para él durante años, siempre es agradable poder bromear con tus empleados. “Tengo que admitir, fuiste bastante creativo hoy. Me costó bastante tiempo pensar en cómo quitar la mancha de la pared.”

Derek pestañea. “Espera, ¿qué?” No cree que se corriera en otra parte que no fuera el mismo o el espejo. ¿Puede que el lavabo? “¿Quieres decir en el baño?”

“En su habitación, señor,” dice Reginald simplemente.

“¿Hoy?” pregunta Derek, confuso. Nadie ha estado en su dormitorio hoy, además de Reginald, y de sí mismo, y…

Stiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Es como si una presa se hubiera roto en la mente de Stiles, y no puede sacarse la imagen de Derek desnudo debajo de él de su cabeza, el sonido de Derek masturbándose, gimiendo de placer. Se había intentado resistir por tanto tiempo a la idea de las almas gemelas, convencido de que solo era atraído por Derek en un nivel físico, que la idea se escondió tras de él y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que le gusta Derek. Mucho. Tal vez incluso—

Ugh, pensar esto no tiene sentido.

Aun así, Stiles se masturba con las fantasías de Derek todas las noches, no puede evitarlo, nada más le hace correrse, y a veces son raras también—Stiles recuerda haberse masturbado ante la idea de Derek y él acurrucados. Como completamente vestidos, sin hacer nada en particular, solo Derek acurrucándose contra su pelo y riéndose suavemente, ¿cómo crea su cerebro este tipo de cosas?

“Stiles, ¿estás bien?” Pregunta Derek desde el otro lado del coche.

“Sí,” dice Stiles, apartándose de la ventana contra la que tenía su cara. “¿Me ha quedado marca en la cara?”

Derek se ríe. “Si, la tienes. Espera, déjame a mí,” dice, acercándose y moviendo el pulgar sobre la marca en la frente de Stiles.

Stiles puede ver cada mota de dorado y gris en los ojos verdes de Derek, la forma en la que se le arrugan los ojos en las esquinas, y siente la súbita necesidad de besarle—

Stiles tose antes de hacer nada estúpido y solo dice, “Gracias.”

Derek vuelve hacia atrás, dejándose caer en su sitio.

Stiles mira por la ventana y es sorprendido por el paisaje; llevan menos de una hora en la autopista, y no ha estado prestando atención, pero la inclinación de las rocas que salen del suelo es bastante espectacular.

“Vásquez Rocks,” dice Derek. “Son bastante impresionantes. ¿Has estado aquí antes?”

“Solo he estado en la parte sur de California, como una vez en mi vida antes, cuando era un niño,” dice Stiles. “Recuerdo vagamente haber ido a Disneyland, y ya.”

“La gente se olvida que L.A. no es solo una ciudad, está en el medio de montañas y desiertos y el océano. Hay un montón de lugares fantásticos—Solía hacer caminatas por aquí, antes.”

_Antes de hacerme famoso_ , Derek no lo tiene que decir. Stiles lo entiende y reconoce la mirada que significa que Derek no quiere hablar de ello, cambiando de tema.

“Mi padre se va a volver loco cuando le diga que he estado en el set de _Other Side Of The Law._ Es un fan enorme de la serie, dice que las leyes y todo eso es increíblemente ficticio y cliché pero aun así le pillo viéndolo todos los jueves por la noche. Ya has actuado de secundario en esta serie antes, ¿verdad?”

Hablando del personaje de Derek, Conrad Stone, Stiles sabe por el guion de hoy que Conrad no tiene relevancia en la trama del episodio, el solo aparece y molesta a la protagonista, Michelle Green, el Marshall que ha estado buscando al asesino en serie que mato a su familia en la primera temporada.

Derek parece incómodo. “Sí.”

“¿Estas bien _tú_?” pregunta Stiles.

“Sí, bien, o sea me mandaste el guion la semana pasada, y solo tengo media página de líneas. Y las repasamos todas juntos, así que las recuerdo bien,” dice Derek, moviendo el botón de la ventanilla arriba y abajo, mirando distraído a través de ella.

“Solo vas a estar él es episodio por cómo, un minuto, parece algo demasiado importante venir hasta aquí solo por eso; estaremos aquí todo el día, hombre,” dice Stiles, mirando en la tablet la agenda de Derek. Este día de grabación ya había estado fijado antes de que Stiles empezara a trabajar, significando que Derek había planeado esto durante meses, pero parece algo raro para él.

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Quiero decir, fui un personaje recurrente la temporada anterior, así que es solo para mover a los fans, especialmente dado que este es el último capítulo de la temporada, los productores quieren dejar en el aire si Michelle le va a decir que si a la proposición de Jack.”

“Tío. Mi padre se emocionó mucho cuando eso paso, como que estaba súper contento de que hubieran superado sus problemas de confianza, especialmente con ese encubrimiento de asesinato.” Algo se le ocurre, y Stiles se ríe. “Va a odiar a tu personaje totalmente.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” Dice Derek, aparentando más alarmado de lo que debería sobre la opinión del padre de Stiles sobre un personaje ficticio al que interpretaba.

“Porque tú estás básicamente actuando como el tío que se marchó, ¿verdad? Um—“Stiles toquetea la tablet hasta que el guion aparece en pantalla. “Conrad Stone, aparece en la tercera temporada, episodios cinco y catorce, teníais un montón de tensión sexual cuando Michelle aún estaba en plan ‘Yo trabajo sola’ y Conrad se fue conduciendo tristemente hacia el atardecer…”

“Pensaba que habías dicho que no veías este show,” dice Derek.

“No lo hago, pero intenta vivir con alguien que ama algo y no terminar sabiendo cosas sobre ello. De todas formas, es divertido que estén retornando a Conrad solo para que la gente no sepa si le dice que si o que no a Jack durante el parón, pero lo que sea que funcione, supongo.” Stiles muerde el final del stylus, pensando. “A no ser que también estés en la próxima temporada y Conrad termine por aquí. Mi padre es como, un shipeador súper duro de Michelle-Jack, va a estar enfadado.”

“No, estaré filmando Linterna Verde entonces,” dice Derek, pareciendo extrañamente descansado. “Además, el show va a volver a ser filmado en Florida, y no puedo comprometerme a eso.” Tose. “Así que, ¿le gusta a tu padre alguna otra serie?”

Stiles no tiene ni idea de porque Derek quiere saber eso, pero está feliz de decir todo lo que sabe sobre el gusto de su padre en televisión, y entonces ya han empezado a hablar de películas (Derek se ríe al saber que su padre ha visto más películas suyas que Stiles, pero también él está más dispuesto a verse ridículas películas de acción que Stiles) cuando salen de la autopista y entran en el parque natural.

El set ya está lleno de tráileres y de personas y el momento en que Derek y Stiles salen del coche, Derek es recibido cálidamente y después prácticamente empujado hacia maquillaje y vestuario.

Stiles ronda por la zona del bufet, amontonando en un plato magdalenas de aspecto delicioso e intentando sacar unas cuantas fotos del set a escondidas para su padre. Consigue algunas de las impresionantes formas rocosas y de unos cuantos cachivaches por ahí.

Alguien se ríe detrás de él.

Stiles inmediatamente guarda su móvil en el bolsillo y se gira. “Oh, hola. Lo siento, estaba um… Tengo mala cobertura y estaba intentando mandar un mensaje.”

Braeden, la estrella de _Other Side of the Law_ , le está mirando entretenida. Ya está vestida con el conjunto de su personaje Michelle Green, completo con la chaqueta de cuero, la cartuchera para su pistola y la placa de los U.S. Marshall colgada de su cuello. “Está bien, solo no dejes que te pille ninguno de los productores. Yo hago fotos a escondidas todo el rato.”

“Pero, tú eres la estrella, puede hacerlo,” dice Stiles, sonriendo. “Hey, ¿puedes firmarme un autógrafo? Mi padre es un gran fan,” dice Stiles, cogiendo la primera cosa que ve—una servilleta.

Braeden se ríe. “Claro que sí. Sabes qué, te daré uno mejor que una servilleta. Tengo unas cuantas fotos en mi tráiler, me encantaría firmarte alguna, vamos.”

“Fantástico,” dice Stiles, siguiéndola mientras atraviesan en set.

Braeden desaparece en su tráiler durante un segundo y sale con una foto, firmándola y dándosela a Stiles.

“Gracias, esto hará su día fantástico,” dice, cogiéndola.

“Totalmente de nada,” dice Braeden, inclinando su cabeza de forma curiosa. “No creo haberte visto por el set antes, y esta localización es un secreto, así que no puedes ser un fan aleatorio…”

“Oh, estoy con Derek,” dice Stiles, ofreciendo su mano para un apretón. “O sea, soy su asistente personal,” se corrige cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

Braeden le da un apretón firme, sus ojos brillando de repente. “¡Ya está aquí! Fantástico,” dice.

“Si, creo que esta en vestuario,” dice Stiles.

“¡Bien! Te veré más tarde…”

“Stiles,” dice él, y Braeden asiente, distraída. Ella ya está caminando hacia la zona de vestuario y maquillaje, y Stiles la ve sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de Derek, besándole en la mejilla.

Derek se ríe cuando la ve, y la abraza.

Stiles, sujetando sus magdalenas y su autógrafo, de repente se siente bastante patético, de pie allí con sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta básica, mientras la glamurosa Braeden está escuchando atentamente a Derek mientras un estilista hace algo con su pelo. Aparentemente es una broma entre ellos, porque empiezan a reír histéricamente, Derek haciendo que el estilista se quejara cada vez que se movía.

Bueno, esto explica porque han venido hasta allí, piensa Stiles.

Encuentra el camino hacia el aparcamiento y se encuentra a Amy en una silla plegable al lado del coche, bronceándose. “Hey,” dice Stiles.

“¿Ya estas aburrido? Pensaba que estabas emocionado por ver todo esto,” dice Amy.

“Eh, el buffet era aburrido, eso era todo en lo que estaba interesado. Además, la cocina de tu mujer es mucho mejor,” dice, mordiendo una de las magdalenas. Una de esas comidas que se ven mejor de lo que saben. “¿Te importa si dejo esto en el coche?” dice señalando la foto.

“Adelante, está abierto,” responde.

Stiles abre la puerta del coche, tira la foto en el asiento trasero y después la cierra más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y suspira.

“¿Estas bien, hijo? Esas magdalenas no pueden ser tan malas,” dice, posando el cartón refractante y mirándole.

Stiles se apoya en el coche. “Si, supongo. ¿Tal vez? No lo sé.” admite.

“Qué, ¿Derek se ha quedado sin cosas que hacer para ti?” le pincha Amy.

“Creo que está lo suficientemente ocupado ahora mismo,” dice Stiles tristemente.

“Aw, pero creo que nunca antes había traído a su asistente a estas grabaciones antes,” dice Amy. “Debes de ser una buena compañía.”

Stiles se fuerza a reír. “No creo.”

“Levanta la cabeza, cariño,” dice Amy. “¿Por qué no me pasas una de esas magdalenas? Creo que tengo otro reflector en el coche, por si quieres broncearte conmigo mientras esperamos por Derek.”

“Si, vale,” dice, agradecido por la distracción.

El set esta mucho más movido ahora, las luces y las cámaras ya están preparadas. Stiles puede ver a Braeden siendo retocada por el estilista, y después se está preparando con otros cuantos actores delante de un paisaje familiar.

Stiles está intentando pensar en donde ha visto esa roca antes cuando Derek aparece delante de él. “Hey, aquí estas,” dice, sonriendo.

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunta Stiles cortante, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de su tono de voz cuando Derek cambia su cara un poco. “Lo siento,” añade rápido. “Yo, ah, estaba intentando encontrar unas magdalenas decentes, y Amy quería una también, pero todas estas son bastante malas.”

“Eso es verdad,” dice Derek. “Esta compañía de catering en particular en un poco bleh. Vamos, creo que siempre ponen las mejores en la zona VIP.”

Tira del brazo de Stiles, haciendo que le siga. “¿No tienes escenas que grabar?” pregunta Stiles.

“Si, pero no por un rato,” dice Derek. “Vamos a por unas magdalenas,” y Stiles siente ese particular sentimiento extraño en el estómago.

Es tonto, pero hay un poco de emoción en meterse en la zona VIP por debajo de aquel cordón que lo separaba de lo demás, y Stiles no puede evitar reírse cuando Derek se lleva un dedo a los labios indicando silencio y comienza a tararear la melodía de James Bond.

Hay una cesta de magdalenas apartadas, y Derek coge tres con una servilleta, y después huyen cuando un guardia les llama la atención. “¡Vamos!” dice, y Stiles se encuentra corriendo detrás de él, riéndose mientras se alejan.

Recuperan el aliento, y Stiles levanta una ceja pero acepta la servilleta llena de magdalenas mientras caminan hacia el aparcamiento.

“Podríamos habernos metido en problemas, sabes,” dice Stiles. “Bueno, _tú_ no te habrías metido en problemas.”

“Ya, bueno, no dejaría que ningún guardia agarrara a mi asistente favorito,” dice Derek.

“Soy tu único asistente,” dice Stiles, pero sonríe al mismo tiempo.

El aparcamiento está prácticamente vacío, con los otro choferes en el set. Amy es la única sentada en su silla, leyendo un libro y con el reflector brillándole en la cara.

“Hey, has vuelto,” dice, mirando a Derek y después a Stiles. “Y encontraste a Derek, ya no tienes excusa para la cara larga.”

Stiles le da una magdalena y una mirada oscura.

“¿Qué cara larga?” pregunta Derek.

“Mn, esta esta rica, gracias,” dice Amy, mordiendo su magdalena. “Oh, nada, Stiles solo estaba enfurruñado porque no le habías dejado nada que hacer.”

“Yo no estaba _enfurruñado_ ,” dice Stiles, pero está un poco agradecido de que Amy no sepa porque estaba molesto de verdad.

Derek le mira. “Probablemente no debería haberte pedido que vinieras, sabía que no iba a ser muy entretenido. Solo que me acorde de que dijiste que tu padre era fan del show y quería que vieras el set…”

“No, está bien. El set está muy bien. Me gusta, gracias por pensar en mí,” suelta Stiles.

Amy les mira mientras ellos se miran el uno al otro, sacudiendo su cabeza. “Voy a ser muy aburrida si os quedáis conmigo todo el día. ¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo o algo? Derek, tienes tiempo, ¿verdad?”

“Sí,” dice asintiendo. “Mi escena no es hasta la tarde. Stiles, ¿quieres...?”

“Claro,” dice Stiles, mirando el paisaje una vez más. “Sería fantástico.”

Mientras se alejan Stiles juraría que escucho a Amy susurrar algo que se parecía a  “tontos”.

Después de coger unas botellas de agua del buffet, Derek le guía hacia un camino que se aleja desde el camino del Pacific Crest que atraviesa State Park, y es lo más divertido que Stiles ha hecho en un tiempo. El camino va entre piedras y el azul del cielo crea un agradable contraste con los naranjas y rojos de las rocas que salen de la tierra, y, bueno, ver el culo de Derek moverse delante de él no es una mala vista tampoco.

“Hey, te quiero enseñar algo,” dice Derek. Debe de conocer el área muy bien, ni siquiera se para a mirar los símbolos en las señales de un cruce de caminos, siguiendo un camino con confianza. Stiles le sigue y entonces Derek señala una enorme roca. “Mira.”

Stiles da un paso hacia delante y posa su mano en el borde frío de la piedra; hay una marca de color oxido en la piedra representando una persona levantando los brazos triunfante bajo el sol.

“Wow,” dice Stiles, impresionado. “Es increíble. ¿Cómo de antiguo es?”

“No me acuerdo exactamente, podemos comprobarlo en el centro de visitantes más tarde si quieres,” dice Derek.

Es un momento perfecto, Derek le sonríe, la sensación de estar bajo el sol en el mismo lugar donde gente años y años antes también observaban el sol y quisieron inmortalizar como se sentían. Hay una ligera brisa soplando entre los árboles, y los tráiler, las luces y las cámaras parecen lejanas, aunque Stiles aun pueda ver el brillo de los coches y el set desde donde están. Vuelve a mirar a la marca y es sorprendido por como unas simples líneas pueden involucrar tantísimo sentimiento.

Se siente bien.

Derek se acerca a él, y su perfecto pelo es movido por el aire. Es adorable. Saca su móvil y lo levanta. “Hey, ¿te sacas una foto conmigo?”

“Claro,” dice Stiles, esperando que el martilleo de su corazón no sea audible cuando Derek pone un brazo en sus hombros. Sonríen a la cámara mientras Derek saca unas cuantas fotos de ellos y el paisaje detrás. Stiles es muy consciente de lo cerca que esta Derek; el calor de su mejilla junto a la cara de Stiles, su cuerpo apretado cerca. Stiles no tiene claro que hacer con sus manos para la foto y de alguna forma su brazo termina en la cintura de Derek. Debería ser vergonzoso, pero no lo es.

Derek se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y se gira hacia Stiles—están prácticamente agarrándose, y la atención de Stiles se mueve toda de golpe a lo cerca que están los labios de Derek—

De repente se escucha una persistente vibración—sus teléfonos vibrando—y se apartan de un salto.

Stiles tiene algunos mensajes sin leer que parecen todos variantes de “¿Dónde cojones esta Derek?” y “TRAE A DEREK AL SET AHORA”, y una llamada de un número desconocido.

Derek también esta mirado a su móvil, sin preocuparse, colgándole a quien fuera que le estaba llamando.

Stiles responde a su teléfono desganado. “¿Hola?”

“¿Eres el asistente de Derek?” una voz le grito.

“Si,” dice Stiles, y tiene que sostener el teléfono alejado de su cara cuando los gritos aumentan. “Creo que quieren que vuelvas al set,” se dirige a Derek después de decirle al tipo del teléfono que estarían allí pronto.

Derek se ríe. “Bueno, no sería la primera vez que me escabullo, venga, me apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando volvamos aun no tienen la escena preparada.”

El camino de vuelta parece más corto, y verdaderamente cuando vuelven aún están preparando el attrezzo con algunos cactus por aquí y por allá. El pelo de Derek está siendo retocado y Stiles está conforme con sentarse y observarlo todo.

Derek habla con Braeden entre tomas, y ella le da un golpecito en el hombro jugueteando. Repasan sus líneas como Conrad y Michelle para las cámaras, y una vez tras el “¡Corten!” Derek mira sobre su hombro y le saluda, pareciendo satisfecho con que Stiles siga observando y que este entretenido.

Stiles simplemente le saluda de vuelta, un poco avergonzado pero satisfecho, y para el final del día se le ha olvidado el haber estado celoso.

No que Stiles fuera a admitir que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, no.

 

* * *

 

Amy aparca el coche en el garaje de la casa, y Stiles bosteza, estirándose mientras se baja del coche, sujetando su autógrafo. “Gracias por el día fuera,” dice. “Ha sido divertido.”

“Si, sí que lo fue,” dice Derek.

“Creo que me voy a dormir, te veo mañana,” dice Stiles, subiendo las escaleras. Derek asiente, yendo hacia su estudio, y Stiles va hacia su habitación. Se da una ducha rápida y llama a su padre, quien está muy entusiasmado por el regalo y quiere saberlo todo del set y de los actores.

“Si, Braeden mola mucho, es tan chula en la realidad como en televisión siendo Michelle Green. Ella como que intimido a todo los que llevan las armas porque descubrió una cosa sobre una antes que ellos, fue muy chulo,” dice Stiles.

“No me puedo creer que no me vayas a decir nada sobre el episodio,” dice su padre gruñendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

“Venga, creía que odiabas los spoilers,” le provoca Stiles.

Hablan un rato sobre cómo están las cosas en casa, y Stiles se despide antes de que su padre empieza a preguntar sobre Derek y el trabajo. Stiles aún no le ha dicho nada sobre lo de las almas gemelas, dado que sabe que a su padre no le haría mucha gracia la idea de que Stiles siguiera trabajando para Derek sin que este lo supiera.

Su estómago protesta un poco, así que baja las escaleras en pijama, sus pies descalzos haciendo ruido en el suelo de madera. La cocina está vacía, pero escucha voces desde el salón. Parecen Derek jugando a videojuegos con Isaac.

Stiles encuentra una bandeja en la nevera con barritas de arroz inflado cubiertas de chocolate, con una etiqueta que ponía “¡Snacks de media noche! <3 Maggie.”

“El mejor trabajo del mundo,” susurra cogiendo una y mordisqueándola feliz.

Está a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escucha su nombre.

“No puedo creer que volvieras esta noche,” está diciendo Isaac.

“No quería hacer que Stiles esperara por mí,” responde Derek. Hay un “¡K.O.!” sonando de fondo e Isaac se queja.

“Revancha, inútil,” dice Isaac. “Y tú mismo dijiste que no tenías que llevar a Stiles hoy, así que aclárame la memoria de porque no estas follando con Braeden ahora mismo, como haces siempre que ella está en la ciudad.”

“ _¡Ready, fight!”_

“No siempre—“empieza Derek. “Somos amigos Isaac, solo porque lo hiciéramos unas cuantas veces no significa—“

La música del juego aumenta, un público falso animándose cuando un personaje está siendo golpeado piensa Stiles.

“¡Ja! Bueno, eres tú el que te lo pierdes. Pensaba que vosotros siempre lo hacíais por las risas, como, desde hace tiempo, tío.”

Derek murmura algo inteligible e Isaac se ríe.

“Solo—Solo no me apetecía, vale,” dice Derek indignado, mientras Isaac se sigue riendo.

“Tío, esto es sobre Stiles,” dice Isaac canturreando. “Lo entiendo. Llevaste a Stiles porque hace una semana menciono que lo quería ver, y fuisteis en una caminata súper monos y volviste a casa con el como un triste pagafantas en vez de—“

“Cállate,” dice Derek. “No me gusta Stiles así. Y volví específicamente para patearte el culo al Street Fighter, y mira lo que está pasando…”

Stiles sale de la cocina lentamente, procurando no hacer nada de ruido, en cuanto sube las escaleras se apresura a su habitación.

Bien, así que Stiles estaba en lo cierto sobre Braeden y Derek teniendo un pasado juntos. En realidad se siente un poco mal porque Derek le eligiera al el para pasar el rato y que no fuera a su sesión de sexo programada. Derek solo estaba siendo majo, piensa Stiles, y si, estaba seguro de que se había imaginado el momento cuando en la caminata parecía que se iban a besar.

Stiles siente una resolución fría y—alivio, se dice a sí mismo—ante las palabras de Derek. A Derek no le gusta así, y ahora ya no tiene que plantearse esa posibilidad más. Puede simplemente trabajar y no tiene que pensar en ello, solamente hacer la vida de Derek mejor—no es un problema. En realidad soluciona un montón de problemas, como el hecho de que Stiles está desarrollando sentimientos—

Su teléfono empieza a sonar con la melodía de “You’re my best friend” de Queen, y consigue llegar a las primeras líneas antes de que lo coja.

“Scotty,” dice, dejándose caer en la cama.

“¡Stiles!” responde, su voz tintada con pánico.

“Hey, ¿qué pasa?” pregunta Stiles inmediatamente.

“Allison—ella—yo—“el resto de la frase es farfullado y Stiles apenas puede entenderle.

“Whoa, tranquilo, ¿esta ella bien? ¿Estás tú bien? Respira, Scotty respira.”

Scott respira profundamente. “Creo que Allison quiere cancelar la boda,” dice miserablemente.

“De ninguna manera,” dice Stiles sin creérselo, todas sus preocupaciones son empujadas al fondo de su mente para centrarse en Scott. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Conocí a mi alma gemela,” dice Scott triste.

“¿¡Qué?!” exclama Stiles. “¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es?”

“Su nombre es Kira, y es muy agradable, es una tatuadora.” Scott suspira. “Pensé que no pasaría nada, ¿sabes? Ósea, amo a Allison y nada va a cambiar eso, pero entonces Allison estaba como, fue ella la que la conoció y entonces cuando se enteró de lo de la marca del zorro— ¡Yo no sé! Allison nos presentó hoy y sugirió que tomáramos algo. No supe que hacer y salí corriendo. No sé lo que está pasando Stiles. Estoy muy confundido.”

La cabeza de Stiles da vueltas, y está intentando procesar la información cuando de su portátil sale el sonido de una llamada de Skype. “Espera, tengo una llamada de—Allison.”

“Ooh, puedes—“

“No voy a meterme en medio, chicos,” dice y clica “aceptar llamada” con la intención de decirles que hablen entre ellos, pero entonces se queda mirando el video.

Allison está sujetando dos boutonnieres diferentes. “¿Cuál prefieres para los padrinos?”

Stiles pausa la llamada con Scott, y se vuelve hacia la webcam. “Allison, sabes que tengo a Scott por la otra línea muerto de miedo pensando que quieres cancelar la boda, ¿verdad?”

Allison suspira. “De verdad…” dice monótona.

“Conociste a su alma gemela y les dijiste que se fueran a tomar algo, como pensaste que no se comería la cabeza,” exclama Stiles.

“Bueno, pensé que tal vez la querría conocer, ya sabes, no quería quitarle esa opción,” dice Allison.

Stiles gruñe. “Espérate,” dice y silencia la llamada de Skype, y vuelve a Scott. “Vale, Scott, sabes que Allison te ama y que no quiere cancelar la boda,” le dice.

Casi puede imaginarse la mandíbula torcida de Scott temblando. “Ya pero quiere que tenga una cita con Kira.”

“Porque quiere dejarte la elección.”

“Siento que es una pregunta trampa. No me gusta,” dice Scott.

“Solo habla con ella,” dice Stiles.

“Vale. Te quiero tío, gracias.”

“También te quiero Scott,” dice para colgar.

Vuelve a la llamada de Skype y le pone el sonido. Ella está considerando las dos opciones, oliéndolas. “A mi padre le gustan mucho estas, pero recuerdo que me dijiste que eres alérgico a los tulipanes, así que pensaba que este con las peonias estaría mejor…”

“Allison, tu no quieres cancelar la boda, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles.

Allison mira las flores.

“¿Y qué hay de Scott?” dice. “Tiene derecho a estar con su alma gemela, o al menos a conocerla y ver si le gusta.”

“Ally, sabes que él quiere estar contigo,” dice Stiles, frustrado, y entonces ve la puerta del dormitorio abrirse detrás de Allison y a Scott entrando.

Ocurren abrazos y besos y disculpas y Stiles está a punto de cortar la llamada para que tengan sexo de reconciliación cuando Allison se pone de los nervios de nuevo.

“Solo quiero saberlo,” dice. “Como que si vas a una cita con Kira y aun así después quieres casarte conmigo estaré mucho más tranquila.”

“Vale, ¿pero qué hay de ti? No es justo que sea el único que conozca a su alma gemela para ver qué pasa—No lo voy a hacer a no sé qué encontremos a tu alma gemela también. Te mereces las opciones también, Allison,” dice Scott, mirándola con ojos de enamorado.

“Chicos soy la pareja más asquerosamente perfecta del universo,” dice Stiles.

“Vale, haremos eso. Y entonces si aun después queremos, nos casaremos,” dice Allison mirando a Scott de la misma forma. “Pero por donde empezamos…”

“En realidad, tal vez pueda ayudar con eso,” dice Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchisimo haber dejado este proyecto abandonado durante tantos meses pero este era mi primer año de universidad y no fue mi mejor año, estaba agotada tanto fisica como mentalmente y no me veia con fuerzas ni tiempo para continuar esto. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones asi que voy a ponerme a tope para terminar este y posiblemente empezar otro.  
> Lo siento pero espero que sigais con las mismas ganas.


	12. Chapter 12

“Así queee, almas gemelas,” dice Stiles mientras desayunan, tan casual como puedes.

Derek posa su vaso de zumo alarmantemente rápido, Isaac le mira curioso.

“Almas gemelas,” repite, moviendo sus ojos hacia Isaac.

“Uh,” dice Isaac nervioso, mirando a Derek y después a su desayuno.

“Quiero decir, como,” dice Stiles, moviendo su tenedor. “¿Qué piensas de ellos? Ósea, siento que deberíamos de conocernos mejor.”

Isaac se encoge de hombros, mordiendo su tortilla.

“A ver, ya he visto el lobo en tu culo, somos como familia ahora,” insiste Stiles.

“¿Cuándo le enseñaste el culo a Stiles?” pregunta Derek, entrecerrando los ojos.

Isaac tose con la boca llena, y tarda un minuto en conseguir tragar el bocado. “Nunca,” dice firmemente. “Y sabes que mi marca no está en el culo, Derek, sino en la parte baja de la espalda, dios.”

“Su bañador estaba cayéndose cuando nos conocimos,” dice Stiles.

“Tío, eso fue hace siglos,” dice Isaac. “¿Te acuerdas de cómo es?”

“Si, digamos que estoy interesado en ella,” dice, pensando que es una buena manera de llevar el tema hacia Allison.

Isaac le mira. Derek ahora está comiendo en silencio muy concentrado en su tortilla, Isaac le mira y después vuelve a mirar a Stiles. “Uh, la verdad ahora que preguntas, creo que la idea de las almas gemelas está bien, como que sabes que hay alguien por ahí con quien eres… uh, compatible, pero, no soy una de esas personas que creen que es como todo lo que importa, vamos que puedes estar con alguien que no sea tu alma gemela perfectamente…” se enrolla Isaac.

“¡Genial! Porque se quién es el tuyo, pero ella esta como prometida con mi mejor amigo. Y están teniendo como una crisis previa boda, me preguntaba si querrías conocerla. Pero no como para salir, ya que esta… Bueno, en realidad Allison escribió lo que tenía que decirte…” Stiles se pone a farfullar cuando se acuerda del párrafo cuidadosamente escrito que le mando por email la noche anterior, que él había impreso y que ahora estaba inutilizado en su bolsillo. Bueno, demasiado tarde para eso. Está bien saber que Isaac no es uno de esos que piensan “todas las almas gemelas están destinados a estar juntos.”

Isaac mira a Stiles incrédulo, y entonces empieza a reírse, dejando a Stiles sorprendido.

“¿Entonces eso es un… si?” pregunta Stiles.

“Lo siento, es que pensaba que ibas a decirme que eras tú mi alma gemela o algo, y eso habría sido incomodo porque—“Isaac para de repente, y Stiles puede ver a Derek mirándole mal por alguna razón.

“Uh, nada,” dice Isaac. “Quiero decir, puedo conocer a tu amiga, sí.”

“¿Seguro?” pregunta Stiles. “Sabes que no estoy como emparejándoos o nada así—“

“Está bien Stiles,” dice Isaac. “Supongo que esta es Allison de la pareja Scott-Allison de la que siempre le estás hablando a Derek. Tus amigos los que son, y te cito, “el epitome de amor y felicidad”.”

Stiles mira a Derek con curiosidad ahora, quien parece encontrar su tortilla increíblemente interesante en estos momentos. “Es que hablas de tus amigos un montón,” dice Derek. “Yo solo, um, me gusta contarle a Isaac tus historias.”

“Se olvida de que también vivo en esta casa, yo también he escuchado miles de esas historias,” dice Isaac. “Pero sí que estas con Derek más a menudo.”

“Bien, okay,” dice Stiles sin saber muy bien cómo responder. “Les hare saber, probablemente quieran venir este fin de semana,” dice Stiles cogiendo su teléfono y mandándoles un mensaje rápido. Allison le responde segundos después sobre como probablemente se queden en una posada cerca de la ciudad porque Malibu no tiene ningún en el centro. “Y están buscando un hotel, bien.”

“No tienen que hace eso,” dice Derek. “Se pueden quedar aquí, hay sitio más que de sobra. Le diré a Reginald que les prepare una habitación.”

“Vale, claro,” dice Stiles. “Esto no va a ser raro para nada…” dice vagamente.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo extraño es que al final no lo es.

Scott y Allison llegan el sábado por la tarde. Stiles les saluda entusiasmado y se ríe cuando Scott sale rodando del asiento del pasajero, corriendo hacia Stiles. Stiles sonríe y salta a sus brazos, y se caen al suelo, riéndose histéricamente.

“Te he echado tanto de menos, ha pasado como miles de años,” dice Stiles.

“Tío, han pasado como cinco meses desde que te mudaste, me parece increíble que no hayas visitado nunca.”

“Derek me mantiene ocupado,” responde Stiles.

“Seguro que sí,” dice Scott moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Esto resulta en Stiles peleando con el hasta que Scott empieza a hacerle cosquillas—la debilidad de Stiles—hasta que terminan los dos en el suelo sin respiración casi.

“Chicos,” dice Allison saliendo del coche. Agita la cabeza mientras Scott se levanta, arrastrando a Stiles con él.

“¡Ally! Bienvenida a mi humilde morada,” dice Stiles, abriendo los brazos.

Allison le abraza, riéndose. “¿De verdad? ¿Tuya? Ya le has—“

“Cállate,” dice mientras se acerca Reginald.

“Si quiere, señorita, puedo aparcar su coche en el garaje y llevar sus maletas hasta su habitación,” dice amablemente.

“Tío, un mayordomo inglés,” susurra Scott.

“Mola, eh,” dice Stiles chocando esas cinco con él.

Allison rueda los ojos mientras le dan las llaves del coche a Reginald y sigue a Stiles y Scott a la casa.

Derek está sentado en el sofá del salón, y parece nervioso, pero Stiles no puede pensar en porque. Se levanta cuando entran en la habitación, y Stiles dice. “Este es Derek.”

“Encantado de conoceros,” dice ofreciéndoles la mano para un apretón.

“Muchísimas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí,” dice Allison alegre.

“No es ninguna molestia,” dice Derek.

Allison le mira de arriba abajo. “Hm, Stiles tenía razón. Estás aún más bueno en persona.”

“¡Allison!” dice Stiles avergonzado. Puede sentir el rubor comenzando en su cara.

Allison se encoge de hombros. “¿Qué? Lo es. Me gusta mucho mas el look de pelo suave y jersey que—donde fue que te vi por última vez… Creo que fue en Full Throttle Cuatro—“

“Cinco,” le corrige Scott. “Es la de los pantalones de cuero. Estabas súper sexy en esa, pero estoy de acuerdo con Allison, me gusta mucho mas el look este.”

“Um, gracias,” dice Derek riéndose.

Y así todo el nerviosismo que tenía Stiles sobre sus amigos conociendo a Derek desaparece. La tensión en el aire se evapora, y Maggie trae limonada fresca para Scott y Allison, y se sientan en los sofás, hablando sobre la saga Full Throttle.

“De ninguna manera, me negué a hacer la sexta,” dice Derek, cuando Scott empieza a preguntarle por ella. “Deje de entender lo que estaba pasando con la historia después de la tercera, pero Peter me había encerrado en un contrato para hace al menos 5 de esas películas.”

“Lo único que salvaba a esas películas era tu—“dicen Allison y Scott al unísono, y Stiles les pellizca antes de que terminen la frase. Se acuerda de un momento en el instituto cuando esas películas aun eran populares (cuando solo iban por la numero dos) donde habían estado en una fiesta y Stiles estaba borracho y aparentemente se puso a hablar del culo enfundado en cuero de Derek durante horas.

“—actuación,” termina Stiles sonriendo, no sin antes mirar mal a sus amigos, los cuales se miraron el uno al otro y se ponen a reír.

Terminan hablando del trabajo de Allison como instructora de tiro con arco, y eso se transforma en la historia de cómo se conocieron en la Feria del Renacimiento.

“Y entonces Scott decide gastarse el resto de su dinero en contratar estos tres tíos con trompetas para que le sigan al campo de tiro e intentar enamorarla con poesía después de su última competición,” dice Stiles riéndose. “Fue la cosa más empalagosa que he visto en toda mi vida.”

“¿Todo porque viste lo que parecía ser tu marca en su brazo?” pregunta Derek.

Scott se ríe. “Supongo. Quiero decir primero la vi, como la forma en la que estaba tirando todas aquellas flechas perfectamente en la diana, tan hermosa y fuerte, y simplemente quería conocerla. Y después me emocione muchísimo cuando vi parte de su marca, como la forma de una oreja, y parecía que podía ser igual que la mía. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Terminamos quedando para tomar un café, y resulto que no eran iguales, pero nosotros encajamos, ¿sabes?”

“Les echaron de la cafetería por reírse demasiado alto,” recuerda Stiles. “Y después fueron de cena y no se despidieron hasta las dos de la mañana.”

Scott y Allison se miran, y Stiles jura que puede prácticamente oír la música de violes mientras ellos recuerdan como se enamoraron.

Es un momento muy dulce.

Entonces se abren las puertas y entra Isaac, parándose, claramente sorprendido por la escena ante él. “Uh, hola,” dice tímidamente.

“Este es Isaac,” dice Stiles, señalándole. “Isaac, estos son Scott y Allison.”

“Hola, es agradable conocerte en persona,” dice Allison, levantándose para un apretón de manos.

“Espera, ¿ya os conocéis?” dice Scott, frunciendo el ceño.

“Oh, en el Skype de Stiles, muy brevemente. Me ayudo con su opinión sobre las flores de la boda,” dice Allison encogiéndose de hombros.

Isaac se acerca para apretar la mano de Scott, y este sorprende a Stiles sonriendo cálidamente (y está mirando a Scott de arriba abajo apreciativamente, ¿qué está pasando?) “No te preocupes, Stiles ya me ha dado la charla, ósea no ese tipo de charla, ya me entiendes,” dice soltando su mano.

“Así que, uh, ¿deberíamos salir a tomar algo?” pregunta Allison, mirándolos a ambos.

“Debéis de estar cansados, conduciendo hasta aquí, lo podemos hacer mañana,” dice Isaac.

“No, está bien,” dice Allison, con la voz firme. “No me importa, podemos ir ahora.”

“Hay algunas cafeterías buenas en la ciudad. Amy, mi chofer puede llevaros sin ningún problema,” ofrece Derek.

Reginald sale de la sala, y un minuto después se escucha un coche acercándose al frente de la casa.

“Oh, vale entonces,” dice Allison. “¿Vamos?”

Van hacia la puerta, e Isaac se gira antes de salir para sonreírle y saludar tímidamente a Scott.

La puerta se cierra y Scott se deja caer sobre el sofá, apretando la cara contra un cojín. “Estoy jodido,” susurra. “Isaac es impresionante. Y parece súper agradable. ¿Viste esos pómulos? ¿O sus brillantes ojos azules? Su pelo parecía muy suave también.”

“Hey, Scotty, va a salir todo bien,” dice agarrándole del hombro y dándole la vuela.

“Si, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte,” añade Derek. “Stiles me dijo que estabas en la escuela de medicina, ¿verdad?”

“Si,” dice mirando desde el cojín.

Derek está haciendo la cosa esa con sus cejas que Stiles sabe que significa que está orgulloso de algo y a la vez avergonzado. “I, um, salí en un episodio de _House_ una vez, y como que me pase con la búsqueda de información. De verdad quería entender de lo que estaba hablando, así que termine añadiendo toda una nueva sección a mi biblioteca.”

De alguna forma Derek hace que Scott se levante y se meta de lleno en una conversación sobre pediatría y nutrición, escuchando con interés a Scott mientras explica uno de los cursos que está dando ahora mismo. Stiles termina siguiéndoles hasta el estudio, observándoles hablar sobre los libros que tiene Derek, y este preguntándole cosas a Scott de las que Stiles pasa, pero Scott se ilumina, hablando de sus estudios.

Stiles bebe poco a poco su limonada, y Reginald aparece silenciosamente a su lado con una bandeja de galletas. “Gofres de vainilla y avellanas,” dice.

Scott esta distraído mirando los libros que Derek está sacando de las estanterías y Derek parece estar haciendo una… pila en uno de los escritorios. Stiles coge una galleta, que esta crujiente y dulce, perfectamente saturada del sabor a vainilla.

“Maggie también me dijo que os deseara suerte. Conocer a los amigos es un paso importante en cualquier relación,” dice seco.

Stiles se empapiza, cachitos de galleta cayendo al suelo. “¿Relación? ¿Qué relación? Aquí no hay ninguna relación. Solo mi mejor amigo con mí… er… Derek.”

Reginald levanta una ceja mientras le mira, posa la bandeja y sale tranquilamente de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles, Scott y Derek están jugando al Mario Kart y Stiles acaba de ganar otra carrera.

“No puedo creer que me hayas tirado un caparazón azul,” dice Derek.

“En el amor y la guerra todo vale,” dice antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Estúpido cerebro sin filtro.

Derek se ríe, parece que la palabra amor no le ha afectado para nada. O tal vez es una expresión tan común que no parece extraña.

Reginald entra por la puerta con una montaña de correo—unos poco sobres y un paquetito. Va hacia el estudio para dejarlo.

“Stiles me dijo que te gusta _Call of Duty_ , Scott,” dice Derek, levantándose apresurado del sofá. “Acabo de pedir el nuevo, y creo que era ese paquete.”

“Tío,” dice Scott a Stiles, moviendo las cejas.

“¿Qué?” responde Stiles moviéndose por el menú del juego, preguntándose porque Derek ha pedido el nuevo juego cuando se acuerda perfectamente que hace un par de semanas le dijo que odiaba los juegos de tiros.

“Consérvalo,” le dice cuando Derek sale de la sala.

“No sé de lo que estás hablando, Scotty,” dice Stiles, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

“Enserio, como, sé que no le has dicho nada de lo de las marc—“

“Shh,” dice Stiles mientras vigila si Derek o alguien está cerca. “No está interesado, vale. Le escuche diciéndoselo a Isaac. Está bien.”

“Claro, bueno, para ser alguien que no tiene sentimientos por ti, parece que está trabajando muy duro para ganarse a tus amigos,” dice Scott. “Me ha dicho que quiere darme todos sus textos médicos, y como cinco de ellos los necesito para este semestre. ¿Le dijiste que quiero empezar con pediatría?”

“Probablemente lo mencionaría,” dice Stiles arrugando la nariz.

“Bueno, pues esos libros parecían muy nuevos. Como nuevos de paquete, publicados este año. ¿Cuándo hizo de medico?”

“No lo sé, Scott, como hace tres años,” dice. “Es todo una coincidencia, vale. Solo es majo. Y no es difícil que le caigas bien, le caes bien a todo el mundo.”

“Stiles, esto no es como, conociendo a los amigos de mi amigo,” insiste Scott. “Me ha comprado un regalo, especialmente para mí. Y está bien, es algo que necesito, y era mono esa forma que intentaba no hacerlo ver como soy rico puedo comprarte lo que sea.”

“¿Me estas intentando decir que Derek te compro un regalo específicamente para ti y lo ha intentado camuflar de algo casual?” pregunta Stiles.

Derek aparece por el pasillo con el juego en la mano. “¡Aquí esta! Podemos jugarlo ahora, si tú quieres.” Le da el juego a Scott con una expresión esperanzada.

Scott mira fijamente a Stiles.

Vale, tal vez Scott tenga algo de razón. Pero Derek puede estar simplemente intentando ser amable, ¿verdad? No es nada raro querer llevarte bien con los amigos de tu… empleado.

“Empezad vosotros, tengo que ir a hacer una llamada,“ dice Scott. “Allison me dijo que tenía que concertar una cita con Kira, y todavía no lo he hecho.”

“Claro,” dice Stiles, cogiendo el juego y comenzándolo.

Derek mira al menú con poca gana, dejándose caer en el sofá.

“De verdad no quieres jugar a esto, ¿cierto?” dice Stiles, sentándose a su lado.

“No mucho,” admite Derek. “Yo, uh, lo compre porque pensé que tú y Scott querríais jugar mientras este aquí.”

“No tenías que haber hecho nada.”

“No es nada,” dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“Pero gracias,” dice Stiles sonriéndole, y Derek le devuelve la sonrisa.

Pasan unos segundos, sentados juntos en el sofá, con Stiles incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de Derek, pensando en cómo de cierta seria la teoría de Scott y que forma habría de probarla—

“Kira tiene novia.”

Scott está volviendo al salón, con una expresión aliviada en la cara.

“¿Qué?”

“Acabo de pedirle una cita, y me dijo que parezco majo y eso pero que es feliz en su relación,” dice Scott. “Piensa que las almas gemelas puede ser amigos y está de acuerdo con seguir en contacto.”

“Eso es genial,” dice Stiles.

“Pero que pasa si Allison…”

Derek le da el mando.

Juegan durante otra hora antes de que Isaac y Allison regresen. Stiles puede escucharles desde la puerta, su risa moviéndose por las habitaciones.

Scott alza la vista, una expresión de preocupación empezando, y entonces entran en la habitación.

“Así que…” dice Scott ante la tensión palpable, poniéndose de pie y frotándose las manos nervioso.

“Así que nada,” dice Allison, caminando hasta él y dándole un beso.

Scott deja car el mando y mira a Isaac quien se encoge de hombros. “Pero…”

“Me gusta Isaac,” dice Allison. “Pero estoy enamorada de ti.”

“Yo también te quiero,” dice Scott y la abraza, besándola otra vez.

Stiles tose y tira de la manga de Derek, saliendo ambos silenciosamente. Isaac les ve besarse con una expresión ilegible, y después les sigue.

“Maggie me dijo que ha preparado una estación para hacer galletas, con la masa y glaseado y todo eso por si queréis hacerlas,” dice Derek. “Y hay helado para hacer sándwiches con él y las galletas después. Pensé que podía ser divertido, o una buena idea si las cosas hubieran…”

“¿Tenias un plan por si a alguien le rompían el corazón?” pregunta Stiles.

“No, solo me gusta el helado,” dice Derek, llevándoles hacia la cocina.

“Pensaba que estaba a dieta,” le susurra Stiles a Isaac.

Isaac se ríe. “No sé qué decir sobre esto—“

“Hey, ¿Isaac?”

Allison sale al pasillo, sonriéndoles y moviendo la mano para que Isaac se acercara. “Cuéntale a Scott la historia de aquella escultura que te exploto en el horno, seguro que piensa que es hilarante.”

“Um, claro,” dice Isaac tímidamente, mirando a Stiles. “Vete a hacer galletas con Derek,” le dice, casi como una orden.

¿Por qué Stiles siempre siente como si todo el mundo en esta casa supiera algo que él no?


End file.
